HollyWoods Glare
by i was not magnificent
Summary: Their little gift for eachother turned into a worldwide scandal. Will they stay strong through it all, or crumble under HollWood's glare? - FULL TRAILER INSIDE. NILEY. Used to be named Choosing Life. Rated M for mature subject and slight language.
1. Trailer

**Bold Underlined**: Title/Name  
_Italics_: Action/Scene  
**Bold**: Trailer Line  
*Last name spelling changed for rules*  
Yes, I know missing in imagination does the same for her trailers.

* * *

**HollyWoods Glare**

**It was only a little gift,**

_Nick and Miley in Miley's bedroom alone_

**Before they were separated for the rest of the year,**

_Miley and Nick on the tour buses_

**Little did they know,**

_Miley on the internet_

**That very gift,**

_Nick and Miley holding each other in Miley's room_

**Would turn into a worldwide scandal,**

_Miley walking with a row of bodygaurds around her_

**Would Niley stay strong?**

_Niley performing_

**Or crumble under HollyWoods Glare?**

_Niley in Miley's room crying_

_---_

You'll find out in

**HollyWoods Glare** **;** **A Niley Story**

* * *

**Starring:**

**Miley Cirus**

'I'm done with this.'

**Nick Jonus**

'I can't beleive you would do that to her. All of you.'

**The Cirus Family**

'You're our little girl Mily. We would never leave you.'

**The Jonaii**

'We're Jonaii, and we stick together.'

**Demi Loevato**

'I love you Nighthawk, remember that.'

**Selena Gomehz**

'I love Miley and Nick like they're family, STOP BASHING THEM.'

**Aleks a.k.a. WeSupportNiley of YouTube**

'I just talked to MILEY FREAKING CIRUS.'

**And of course, the Niley fans**

'NILEY IS PEROFMRING BEOFRE THE STORM RIGHT NOW!'

* * *

named changed from Choosing Life to HollyWoods Glare. I changed the whole story plot so watch out for the new plot coming soon :D

**Last name spelling changed**

**XoXo**

**GonnaBreakawayxx**


	2. Good Day

**Send It On Video Shoot  
****Saturday, June/6/2009**

_And CUT!_

We all jumped off the couch and cheered as the camera man took the last shot of the video. The sun was in my eyes as I gave everyone sitting on the futon couch a tight hug, yes even Selena. Demi laughed as I pulled her in, and Nick blushed as usual. I hugged him even tighter to embarrass him even more.

I was about to turn and ask my Mom for my sweater -it was freezing- before I felt Joe laugh and pull my hair at the roots. He laughed and jumped over the hot pink futon when I screamed and chased behind me. He was such a kid. But then again, I was pretty immature too.

We were tackling each other like we would at a football game, when we heard the director call us 6 over. Joe and I picked ourselves off the cool grass and jogged together back to the group of us Disney kids. Us girls were all wearing bracelets, I wore tens of them, along with 3 necklaces. Demi and Selena wore only a few. They all jangled when the wind picked up at times. It sounded pretty, I smiled.

"Well everyone! It seems that the video is finally done, and I have had a pleasure of filming and working with you all. You all are amazing at what you do, and I will hopefully be able to work with you in the future, I know the crew agrees with that. Thank you for the enthusiasm on the project; this means to me as much as it means to all of you. Thank you for supporting a great cause. The video will be released in a couple of months, after putting the music in and editing the great shots. And... That's it! Thank you!" He clapped with all of us as we began telling everyone goodbye, the crew, production team. Pretty soon, Demi, Selena and I were walking hand in hand to get our bags by the food table.

I picked up my worn 'Living to Love' tote full with my iPod and extra clothes. Demi picked up her vintage over the shoulder strap book bag, also filled with clothes and books for the ride to San Francisco tomorrow morning. And Selena picked up her pink and lime green TNA bag with just a jacket and her iPhone. I hated the iPhones. My fingers were to chubby for them.

It was when we started back to the boys and our Moms when I noticed how much our bags told us about each other. I was the simple and the kind who chose comfy over style, Demi was the thrifty one, and Selena the fashionable and trendy one. And there was nothing wrong with that. Even though Selena and I weren't the closest, we kept in touch. The media just refused to believe us.

We walked arms linked down the hill towards the cars, where everyone was. Nick and Joe were behind us, talking about some appointment that they didn't want to go to tomorrow. It was then that an idea came to my mind, and I stopped on the grass in my worn out flats. Demi and Selena stopped and turned to look at me. I just smiled and turned around, to call Nick. "NICK! Come here for a second. I need you to take a picture of us together with our bags. For twitpic. Please?" I asked in a little kid voice.

He smiled wide and took the camera from me, pecking me on the cheek when walking by me. We had been dating since April now, the Niley fans knew of course. Nothing could get by them. But everyone else was kind of sceptical. I loved it. Getting the interviewers all worked up when I didn't answer their questions properly. Everyone here always thought it was hilarious too. Selena usually stayed quiet whenever we talked about Nick and I, still a little bitter about the whole thing I guess.

"Alright, pose or whatever you three want to do," he directed. Demi stood middle, pouted her lips, and held out her tote. Selena and I did the same on each ends of Demi, pouting our lips and posing all sassy for the camera. We were all very happy with the picture. In a couple of minutes, the picture was on TwitPic, with 'Bags can tell a lot about a girl ;) ' on the caption. I had at least 10 responses in less than 30 seconds.

"It's scary how popular you are Mi," Joe said, refreshing the page on my phone every few seconds.

"I've been doing this for over 4 years, I'm used to it." I grabbed the phone, and shoved it into my bag, walking and laughing with Demi and Nick to our car and parents after that. All three Mom's stood in a circle, talking about their usual Mom stuff.

"Ready to go guys?" my Mom asked, unlocking the car. Mrs. Gomez, Mrs. Lovato, and Denise did the same. Everyone nodded and started saying goodbye.

"Bye Nighthawk!" Demi called out, reaching in for a hug. I squeezed tight, and gave Selena one too, it was a stiff hug. Demi and her Mom left with Selena and here Mom. Pretty soon it was the Jonaii and my Mom and I standing in the parking lot. Mom started talking about Danielle and Kevin's wedding with Denise and the boys, so I pulled Nick away for a couple of minutes. I don't think anyone noticed.

"Miles, what are you doing?" he asked. I smiled and pulled him behind some cars.

"I barely got any time with you all day, I wanted to spend time with you the most, sue me!" I whispered, sitting beside a tree. Nick took off his jacket and sat on it. You could always tell he was the city boy, and I was the country kind of girl.

"You're such a baby Nick. A little dirt won't hurt you, ya know." He laughed and leaned back on his hands, playfully nudging me with his arms. I laid down on his legs, tuning out all the honks and horns of LA and Joe and my Mom laughing to loudly.  
"I hate this Nick. Hiding from everyone, Selena still all bitter, the paparazzi all bitchy about us, how did we do this the first time we dated?" I joked, picking a bench up rocks and letting them fall through my fingers.

"I know it's hard Mi, but at least we're together again. We've done this once, we can do it again. Alright?" He smiled and reached down to kiss me on my forehead, before I giggled and moved so we kissed.

"You want to come over today? Joe and Kevin have dates, I know. But you're free."

"And how do you know that?" he smirked.

"I checked your phone because I'm just a crazy stalker girlfriend like that!" I laughed. We got up when we heard my Mom asking where we were a couple of cars down the lot. "We're going to be separated for the rest of the year pretty much after this week, I think we should have some more time together. Don't you think?" I asked, walking back to the parents with Nick's hand in mine.

"Definantly. I'll ask." We reached the parents and brothers, who smiled when they saw us walking together. "Hey Mom, you think I can go to Miles today?" He didn't explain or try to persuade much, Denise always let Nick come over whenever we wanted, unless he had some big even the next day. Which he didn't today.

"Sure. Kevin and I have to go meet Danielle at the wedding planners, see you tonight?" He nodded, and we started to say our goodbyes. Squeezing Joe and Denise to death, he started walking off. Nick and I followed my Mom to the Escalade. She sat in the driver's seat, Nick and I in the second row, starring out the windows and holding each others in hands.

mileycyrus** Today was a good day. Its about to get even better ;)**

* * *

So HERE it is. The first chapter. Tell me if you like it, becasue I really don't know if I wanna continue it. But I'll post some more chapters later for more input. REVIEW!

The top will always have the date and time range, and the bottom will have a fake tweet from Miley. When she had her twitter.

Question of the Day:  
**Would you want me to continue?**  
Chapters won't be as long as this.

REVIEW!

**XoXo  
**GonnaBreakawayxx


	3. Absolutley Amazing

**The Cyrus House**

**Saturday, June/6/2009**

He stood looking around in my room, at the multiple photographs cluttering my night tables and tops of my drawers. I had at least one picture of everyone in her, from the first time me and the JoBros met to the recent time I met Ashton Kutcher. Nick was SO jealous. He still is I think.

"Maya wanted to kill you and take our Johnny Depp picture, remember that?" he asked, looking at the picture of me meeting Johnny for the first time. I remember, she was installing PhotoShop to crop my picture out and put in her own. She was joking, of course. "I still get chills," I joked, pulling off my stiff flats and throwing them up in my closet. After ruffling my hair from its hairspray and pins, I grabbed my shirt and shorts, and began changing then and there. It really didn't bother both of us, we had known each other for so long, and after what happened on the Hannah set when Jonas guest starred, it'd be bad TO be awkward. We actually ended up having sex for a little while in my trailer. Bad idea, I know, but it just kind of happened. I don't regret an once of it.

I finally got into Brandi's hand me down soccer shorts, and a red 'Waikiki' t-shirt. Tying my hair into a loose bun, I flopped onto the bed. Nick had already changed from his jeans and dress shirt to some of Traces stuff I had kept when he moved. Nick flopped onto my bed too, and tuned around to play with loose strands of my hair. I got chills to his touch.

"That was amazing, and I'm glad you could come over before you leave for the tour rehearsals and stuff. The Best of Both Worlds tour was SO much easie-" I cut off, remembering what had happened in the middle of the tour. December 19th 2009, THAT gives me chills. I felt Nick's hand twitch.

"Let's not talk about that. We are NILEY Miles, as the fans say, we are meant to be together. Why go against destiny?" he asked. One thing about Nick and I, we were total opposites. I think he forgot that I didn't believe destiny. It didn't make sense. It's like saying that you were meant to be a basketball player. If it is your destiny and it's bound to happen, you shouldn't have to practice. But Nick still believed it with his whole heart.

"I know. But it worries me, and I know it worries you too. We're going to be gone and separated pretty much the whole year, we'll see each other again in 2010 for full time. 6 months Nick, that is scary for me, who loves YOU so much. I just don't want to lose you again, so please just promise me nothing will happen, please?" He sighed and smiled, tucking a loose strand behind my ear.

"I promise. Now will you stop getting so upset and kiss me already?" I laughed and nodded, leaning in. It was like usual at first, just making out on my bed. My Mom and Dad were gone with Noah to some photo shoot now, they'll be gone for hours. Trace is touring, Brandi is at her apartment, and Braison was downstairs playing Guitar Hero.

But it started getting harder than usual, and Nick actually turned around and hovered on top of me, his hand on my waist. His other arm was holding him above me, though his hand roamed through my curls. I abruptly stopped and broke away when his hand started travelling up my shirt, almost touching my bra. I was surprised to see my hand up his shirt too, when had that happened?

"Mi-" he breathed, taking his hand out of my shirt. I flushed and took mine out too.

"Wait!" I breathed, holding his hand. "We're not going to really see each other at least until my birthday in Ireland, but that's in November. Maybe... we should. I mean, I know we said we wouldn't till we're officially married and stuff, but I... I'm ready. But if you're not it's okay-" I cut off again, starting to get up, but Nick gently pushed me back down, blushing.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Let's do it, Mrs. Jonas," he chuckled as I squealed and reached for my phone, to call Braison downstairs.

"Brace? Yeah, it's me. Nick and I went to the park for a couple hours, we'll be back soon. Yeah. Okay, thanks. See you later," I finished and closed the phone, chucking it onto my desk over a pile of show clothes. Nick had already closed the door and locked it, and now was hovering over me again. He smiled and started placing kisses down my neck, while I pulled off his shirt and chucked it beside the foot of the bed.

Soon enough, there was pile of clothes beside the bed, and the breeze from outside continued to form goose bumps on our skin.

mileycyrus** Like I said, absolutely amazing (L)**

* * *

**If you love me, you'll read all of this :)**

THANK YOU for the reviews! They were so sweet, I'm glad you guys like it. If you've been following me on Twitter, you know that not all the chapters will be as long as the first one, I'm sorry, but I'll try :) Hope this gives you a clue of what the problem of the story will be ;)

Question of the Day:  
**Favorite Band?**  
I dont got any I REALLY like, but MarianasTrench, NickleBack, TheFray, FallOutBoy, they're all REALLY REALLY cool :)

**NEW!  
Song of the Day:  
This Is It - Michael Jackson, The King who I miss so much (L)  
**He's so amazing, it made me cry. The movie is amazing too, GO WATCH IT! I cried.

So I always forget what I'm gonna wirte her, so I'll just say thank you, I love you guys, and reviews would be amazing :D

XoXo  
GonnaBreakawayxx


	4. Inserperable

**Bus Lot  
****Sunday, June/14/2009**

Today was the day. They were leaving. The tour wasn't going to start for another two weeks, but they had decided to start rehearsals in Dallas this year, the first stop on the tour. Nick had tried to rearrange the schedule and start rehearsals here, but everything had already been set. He was leaving me two weeks early. In a couple days, I would be in Georgia. At least we got to spend 'our day' together. I had to go to Savannah for a little bit to talk and meet the directors of my new movie, and Nick surprised me by showing up there. We had spent the day jet skiing together. The paparazzi couldn't even ruin the day for us.

The tour bus was double the size of their bus on my tour. 'Jonas Brothers' was painted on both sides, but the front and back were what I liked best. 'Living the Dream' was painted onto the bus, but the way they wrote it was very cool. When ordering the buses, they had the brothers write Living the Dream on a paper. So the lettering on the buses is exactly like how their writing is. Joe wrote 'Living' in his tall writing, Kevin wrote 'the' in writing that looked straight out of a handwriting exercise book, and 'Dream' was in Nick's adorable loopy writing which I loved.

I ran a hand though my wavy open hair and watched as the bus driver loaded the bags into the bus. "Smiley!" I turned around to find Joe running toward me. He wore a large smile, it was their first World Tour, I would be excited too. He laughed and wiped a tear that had somehow dropped onto my cheek, before giving me a tight hug. "Don't worry about anything Sis. I won't let anything happen to you and Nick, alright? I'll miss you little girl." he breathed, pulling me in again. The lump in my throat grew, all I could do was hug him.

"Thanks Joey. Just go win Demi over, and I'll be fine." He blushed, I could totally tell he was thinking about Demi. I wish they would just get over the whole 'don't want to risk our friendship' thing and date already. Demi was in love with Joe, and vice versa. As Nick would say, why mess with destiny?

He was about to say something before I felt someone pull me away, turning around, I saw it was Nick. His short curls were bouncing against his forehead as he pulled me further away into the lot. He finally stopped behind the bus for the backup singers and musicians that were coming along. No one could see us.

"Hey prince charming," I laughed, wrapping my arms around his neck. He slipped his hands into the back pockets of my jeans. "You all set?" I asked, trying to hide the tears glazing over my eyes. He smiled and nodded, I could see his eyes glazed over too. I gave him a quick peck, paparazzi could get anywhere. Only our families and close friends knew about us.

"You have no idea how much I'm going to miss you," he whispered. "I'm going to miss your smile every day, and how sweet your lips taste." No wonder I loved him so much, he was the sweetest guy in the world.

"I'm going to miss your eyes, that I always lose myself in. And your curls that I run my fingers through everyday. Your smile that you only smile to me with. Not to mention your sexy body..." I whispered, biting my lip. No doubt I turned him on. He turned bright pink and laughed, giving me another sweet kiss.

"That reminds me..." he said, slipping his hands out of my pockets. I watched him as he took off his purity ring, and held it out for me in his palm. I nodded and did the same, and we exchanged the rings.

We silently held each other until I heard Denise call everyone in. I stayed off in a distance as he boarded the bus. He stopped midway on the steps, looked at me, and kissed my ring.

I did the same.

mileycyrus **"even when were miles and miles apart you're still holding all of my heart." **

* * *

Long time, no update. Im so so so so so so sorry, you have no idea. I know a lot of you guys really like the story so far and are excited for it. But so much has been going on at school, and shit like that. Soccer, homework and studying for exams, etc. I'm really sorry. I'll be trying to write more now.

Question of the Day:  
**If this does turn into a Niley PG story, will you guys still read it?  
**I know that some people think they're overrated, so I was wondering. I could change the storyline if you wouldn't.

PLEASE answer the question above.

Song of the Day:  
**All in my Head - Nick Lachey**

XoXo  
GonnaBreakawayxx


	5. Uh Oh

Mileys Bathroom, Goergia  
**Wednesday, June/17/2009**

My shaking arms held me above the toilet, I shivered and stared at the yellow mess in there. My stomach was quivering, before I heaved again, and threw up another portion of my lunch. I had only been in Georgia for three days now; I wasn't even finished unpacking yet. But somehow I had managed to get sick beyond releif. I had barely even eaten anything, to busy with getting ready for the movie. Maybe I got food poisining?

When my stomach wasn't shaking so much anymore, and my breath slowed down a bit, I got up and tied my tangled hair into a bun. There was a sick taste in my mouth, like bacon, milk and ketchup chips. Not exactly the best taste. I washed out my mouth with Listerine and brushed them clean of the taste, before walking back out to the living room.

The new house Mom and I lived in now was a huge ass beach house. Everything was pretty much painted a creamy white, but the furniture and stuff in the kitchen was a wide range of colors. I loved it. There were French Doors everywhere, and they were constantly open. The Southern air was welcome here.

At least the warm wind blowing through the house calmed me down a bit, but I still felt cold all over, and my stomach felt like it was shaking again. Thank God my Mom wasn't here today, or anyone else. I haven't had a quiet day to myself in forever, maybe that's what was getting me sick. I wrapped my cardigan around myself and sat down on a stool in the kitchen. I didn't bother getting a bowl of cereal or anything else, I doubt I could hold it down. I probably had the stomach flu, I heard it was going around the set yesterday. I grabbed the laptop from the couch in the next room, and snuggled in the couch to search up whatever I had.

My bumper sticker decorated laptop took seconds to load, and in a couple of minutes, I was logged onto Twitter, You Tube and searching for . On the BOBW tour two years ago, someone was always getting sick on the bus, and Nick had told me about the site. As you see, we are all very big nerds.

I typed in **vomiting**, **fever**, **chills**, & **cough** into the search box, adding **more food eaten** after I remembered how much I ate last night at the party last night. Everyone had been looking at me the rest of the night.

I listened to Cold Play while the search engine calculated what I may have. It did sound a lot like I had a cold, maybe all the wind through the open doors wasn't as good for me as I thought it was.

It was almost done loading when I heard my phone ring from the kitchen. I placed the laptop on the couch and waited for it to load, while I ran to my cell.

"Hello?" I whispered, my throat sore.

"Hey Miles." You and I knew who it was.

"Hey Nicky!" I instantly perked up, and walked up the stairs to my room, The laptop could wait. He chuckled listening to me, and butterflies flew in my stomach. A knee jerk reaction whenever I talked to him.

"Hey, so I called to tell you that I miss you. A lot." I nodded even though he couldn't see. "But I got some really good news for you. I was talking to the director today, Ken, and he said that because Before The Storm has been so successful so far, that he wants me and you to open with it on the first tour date in Dallas on the 21st." I started screaming before he finished.

"NO SHIT, OFCOURSE WE ARE!" I screamed, jumping up and down even though it hurt my head.

"Good to know you want too. But talk to your Mom and the director guy for your movie, I think you start shooting soon too, right?" he asked.

"Yeah Hun, but don't worry, I'll be there, even if I have to sneak out and catch a bus or something all the way over to you. Now tell me about the tour, how excited must you be right?" I rambled while I walked back into the kitchen. I grabbed some Root Beer while I talked to Nick and walked back to the computer. I was in disentrance of my ramble, when I spit the Root Beer out because I saw the number one possibility of what I may have.

**SYMPTOMS FOR YOU!  
**According to your symptoms, here are the top possibilities of what may be causing it. (Order from least to greatest)  
_3. Food Poisining  
__2. Stomach Flu  
__**1. Pregnancy **_

**mileycyrus Uh oh.**

* * *

HOE SNAP! :P

Watching New Moon, so I can't talk right now. New chapter out soon!

Question of the Day:  
**Watched New Moon?**  
Im watching New Moon right now :)

Song of the Day:  
**You are the Music In Me -HSM2**

**XoXo times a billion  
**GonnaBreakawayxx


	6. Scared Out of My Mind

**Cyrus Living Room**  
**Wednesday, June/17/2009**

I spit out my Root Beer and screamed, bouncing off my couch. I heard Nick scream in reply, and yell what happened. "Nothing! I just saw a huge bug. My Mom's here, I'm going to go ask her about the performance. Kay hon? BYE!" I screamed, shutting off the phone before he could reply.

"SHIT!" I whispered, falling back onto the couch, hands shaking. I cant be. I cant be... I couldn't even think about it. But it couldn't be, right? We had sex a week ago! It was supposed to be my time of month a couple of days ago, but you could always be late, right?

"Miley!?" I heard my Mom come in through the garage door, carrying some groceries. "What the heck happened here? How'd you spilt Root Beer all over the coffee table?" she asked, carrying the two bags of vegetables into the kitchen and placing them on the counter tops. "Miley, clean it up. And tell me why you look so darn scared all the sudden." She smiled and threw me the dishcloth, I tired to smile and started to clean off the wet mess. Thank god I didn't spit anything onto the laptop. I quickly bookmarked the site, and shut it off before Mom saw.

"Oh... I just saw a huge spider, freaked me out. What'd you get?" I asked, digging through the bags now. **Increase in diet**, I remembered what the site had said. I jumped back from the bags in a start.

"Miley, there's no spider in here, alright? Help me put these away?" I nodded and stuffed the food into the fridge. "So what'd you do all day? Sorry I took so long. You look kind of pale Miles, sick. Something wrong?" She was being so snoopy today.

"Oh, um no. Nick just called a couple minutes ago. They want a surprise opening act at the first show in a couple of days. Since Nick and I did Before The Storm together, they want me to come and surprise the crowd, and perform with him. It's all set with his management, we just have to ask Adam and all of them. What do ya think?" I asked, biting my nails.

"Of course Miley. I'll call them up tonight, that'd be so much fun with you and the boys performing again." I smiled and nodded, taking a bite of an apple instead.

"You sure nothings wrong?" she asked again.

"Yeah Mom, I'm fine. Just going to go lay down upstairs. See ya later." I ran out before she got another word in.

---

My hands were shaking again when I dialled Nick back on my cell. I couldn't be, not now. I'm only 16! What would Nick say about this? I looked over to the clock. They were probably rehearsing by now. But I needed to call him right now. So I sighed and dialled his number. It rung for over a minute before he picked up.

"Mi? Hey, what's up? Sorry, I didn't hear my phone in my bag. " I could hear Joe and Kevin singing and practicing their new songs on the stage or where ever they were.

"Hey, sorry I called you. I know you're busy and all. But I got something to tell you, and I don't think I could wait till tomorrow or something," I explained. My voice was about to crack. I heard his Dad ask who he was talking to. He mumbled my name.

'Make it quick,' he ordered.

"Sorry Mi, we're about to practice right now. It's so cool, we got all these new people to play in the tour, and we're going to be doing flips and stuff on stage like on Burning Up. So pumped. So what's wrong? What'd need to tell me? Can you do Before The Storm with me on opening night?" He was so excited. I could possibly be ruining his life when he has all this stuff going on for him. This is the point when my voice started to quiver.

"Ni-nick, God, I'm so stupid!" I whispered, falling back onto my bed.

"Miley, hon, what's wrong? Why are you crying? What happened?" He sounded so worried now, I had probably ruined his day now by crying. And I was about to ruin it even more.

"Nick... When you were at my house after the video shoot. When we had sex again, I thought it would be the right thing. But I've been feeling so sick today and the past couple days too. I was puking a bit today, and eating like a savage. And I'm... late." He was dead silent, except for the music in the back, he didn't say a word. "I think I'm pregnant. Nick, I'm so sorry!" I cried, breaking into full on sobs. He still didn't speak. "Say something," I whispered.

"Oh my God, Mi... I'm so-so sorry. But... But have you taken a test yet?" He whispered. His voice was quivering a bit too. I heard Joe come by him and shout at him to hurry up. He swore, of course. We all swore, just had gotten really good at not swearing when around with fans or such.

"Joe, shut up. It's Miley. She's worried. Go take your Demi problems somewhere else." Demi Problems?

"What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing. They just got into a little fight and he's being a total jerk to everyone because he's so mad. Don't worry about that. But I'll come over somehow. Maybe I'll get my Mom to ask for a private plane or something. I'll get there as soon as possible. And I'll be there when you take the test. Just tell your Mom," I began to protest, but he shushed me. "Mi, she won't get mad. I promise. And even if she does, she deserves too. We did break our promises. Joe is going to murder me now if I don't rehearse, but I'll call whenever I can make it, but remember something."

"What?" I whispered again.

"I love you, no matter what happens. Kay?" he asked. I whispered yeah, and told him goodbye.

Now I just had to tell my Mom. Hurray.

**mileycyrus s.o.o.m.m.**

* * *

s.o.o.m.m. means scared out of my mind :) I suddenly got inspiration to write, and finished this in an hour, I'm so sorry I've been so horrible at updating. School drama and such. Been feeling kinda down lately too. Hopefully it wont last. ;)

Question of the Day:  
**What's the longest crush you've had?**  
4 years and still going ;)

Song of the Day:  
**Because you Live -Jmac (L)**

**XoXo times a billion  
GonnaBreakawayxx  
**(I might take out the x's)


	7. Changed Forever or Not?

**Cyrus Kitchen Wednesday,  
June/17/2009 **

I barely made a noise as I walked back down barefoot. I could hear Mom talking to someone on the phone, I'm pretty sure it was Adam. She was explaining about the opening act with Nick and Joe and Kevin. She sounded so happy for me, for the movie. That I didn't have to put up with Disney and it's rules for once. That I got to spend my summer in beautiful Georgia, away from paparazzi.

I walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter. "Mom? Can I talk to you?" I asked. She looked up from the phone and nodded.

"Thanks Adam. Miley and I will see you tomorrow, and then we'll be leaving for the day when the tour starts. Thanks again. Kay, bye." She shut the phone off and placed it onto the granite coutnertop. "That was Adam. He said it's fine of you go to Nick's concert, but you'll have no more breaks after that. Got it?" At least I could go see Nick. I nodded and she started stirring something on the stove again.

"What'd you need to talk about?" she asked, still facing the stove. Here we go...

"Um.. well. I'm just going to come right and say the thing.. that I need to say. That.. after the Send It On video shoot, Nick and I... Nick and I were upstairs in my room. And we were just talking at first. But then, Mom." She faced me and gestured for me to go on. My heart was beating faster than was healthy. "Mom, I'm so sorry but Nick and I had... We had sex upstairs that day when you and Dad left with Noah!" I finally blurted. Her face went from normal to shock, her eyes wide open and her mouth gaping.

"Mom, I'm so sorry. But we exchanged rings and everything like we're supposed too. Please... say something," I whispered. I hadn't even said the whole truth yet, and I was already prepared to cry.

"Oh my God, Miley..." she whispered. She started coming toward me to hold my hand, but I stopped her. "There's more... You should si-sit down," I suggested. She nodded and sat on the chairs against the counters on the other side, I stood before her.

"I was getting sick today, when you were at the supermarket. I only puked twice, but when I looked all the symptoms on the Internet up, and this is what it said I probably was sick from..." I walked across the room and picked my laptop up to bring to her. I reopened the page I had saved, and let her see the number one possibility. She screamed murder.

"Miley, no!" she cried, looking at the site again. "Miley, you can't be. You had sex, what once? You can't get pregnant from having it ONCE!" she cried in disbelief. The tears finally broke out and I sunk into another chair, head in my hands. "Oh my, Miley," she whispered, pulling me onto her lap. "I'm so sorry Hon. So, so sorry." She stroked my hair and tried to calm me down.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered, my voice cracking. "I told Nick right before I came down. He said he'll come over as fast as he can with his Mom. He told me to get a test, and that we could find out together. I'm scared Mom, so scared," I cried.

"I am too Honey. But Nick's right, We have to take a test. I could go back to the drugstore and get one. I know this abandoned one a couple minutes away. There's no paparazzi here. Did he say when exactly he'll come over? With Denise?" I shook my head no.

"He said he would call me right after they rehearsed. Denise will be so mad at me..." I thought about her. She was always happy, always. And she loved me like her own, what was she going to think of me when I was possibly having her son's baby?

"No she won't. But she deserves too. You two are to young for this stuff Miley. Sex? You're sixteen year old superstars! You've had to deal with so much in Hollywood Miley, didn't you think about what they would think if you got pregnant!? What were you two thinking?" she whispered.

"Nothing except that I love Nick more than anything. Just like you love Dad more than anything. That's what." She smiled.

"You're lucky to have him so young Miley. Don't worry, this will all settle out. Heck, we don't even know if you ARE having a baby yet. I'm going to get the test. You okay at home? I don't want anyone to see you." I nodded and wiped at my wet cheeks. I got up from her lap. She pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead.

"Everything's going to be okay, alright?" I nodded. She walked out to buy what was going to determine if my life was going change forever or not.

**mileycyrus changed forever or not?**

**

* * *

**

:o ANOTHER CHAPTER!? WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!?  
Haha, kidding. New chapter! Wrote this in about an hour. So proud of myself :P

Anyways, not much to say except that I love Niley :) And enjoy!

Question of the Day:  
**If I wrote a new story (after this) about 3 girls moving to college and all the drama, what would you think?  
**Miley/Demi/Selena, totally jsut in my head right now.

Song of the Day:  
**Drop it Low -EsterDean**

XoXo (L)  
Review?  
GonnaBreakaway  
(Took out the x's)


	8. Lucky to Have You

**Jonas Private Jet  
****Friday, June/19/2009**

I was almost crying when I saw Nick exit the private jet with a single Prada bag, his Mom following closely behind. They both wore dark sunglasses and hats, Mom and I did the same. Just in case paparazzi were anywhere near. The airport was surrounding the runway, but you never know.

The minute he saw me, he dropped his bag and ran down the steps, not slowing down til I was in his arms. "Miles..." he breathed, as if he hadn't been breathing since we last saw each other. "God I missed you so much," he whispered. I heard Mom 'clear her throat' along with Denise, and we had to drop our wrap around each other.

"Hello Mrs. Cyrus," Nick greeted. I gave Denise a hug, not knowing whether or not Nick had told her our problem yet.

"Miles, I'm very upset with what might be happening." So I guess Nick had already told her. I nodded apologetically, holding my head with my right hand, and instant headache occurring with the mention of why they were her right now. And not practicing and preparing for the World Tour.

"I'm, so sorry," I apologized.

"Yeah, Mrs. Cyrus, I am too. We were being reckless. And we'll take full responsibility if Miley is..." His voice broke off as if he couldn't think about the possibility. I couldn't blame him, I couldn't say the word either. "Especially with the paparazzi and the media. Did you tell Mr. Cyrus yet?" He looked deathly scared. "We couldn't get a hold of my Dad before we left, he went back to New York for the night for some business with the record label," he explained.

"Um, no. But I am, he's just been away in Nashville with Noah and Brace," I sighed. Denise and Nick nodded in understanding.

"Okay, well, let's just go home before getting too worked up over anything. Alright?" Denise suggested. We nodded and started to leave for the beach house, arms wrapped around each other. More for support than anything else.

**Cyrus Guest Bedroom  
****Friday, June/19/2009**

"Okay, here's the test. Just go take it, and come back out when you're done. Alright? I love you honey," my Mom sighed, pulling me into a shaky hug.

"Whatever happens, I love you, alright?" I nodded and kissed him as quickly as I could, before giving Denise a hug. Then, I walked in to reveal my fate.

**- Nick's POV -**

I didn't know whether the scream was of happiness or sorrow, but it shot Mom, Mrs. Cyrus and I off the neatly made bed and to the bathroom door. "Miley? What does the t-test say?" I shouted over her screaming. "MILEY?!" I shouted a bit louder. We kept on knocking the door till we heard the click of the lock being opened.

I slowly opened the door, tears pooling when I saw her. Knees pulled up to her chest, she hid her face. I saw the test in front of her green Converse. I knew the answer to the scream right away. "Miles..." I slid down the wall and stroked her silky hair while she shook in tears. She was having a baby, my baby.

"I'm so sorry Bud," Mrs. Cyrus whispered, both Mom's at Mile's feet. My Mom stared at the test with the positive sign on it, tears glazing her eyes. "Come on, let's get off this dirty floor and onto the bed. Denise and I would like to talk to you both. Please Mile?" she asked. She just sat there, still. "Nick, can you carry her out?"

"Of course Mrs. Cyrus," I whispered. I picked up Miley as if she was a feather, kicking the test away from everyone's sight. I carried her bridal style into the guest bedroom, she clung to my neck and lay limp. I was getting worried now.

I laid her onto the bed, slipping the duvet over her. She covered her face and started sobbing again. "I'm such an idiot!" she cried. We three ran to her and tried to comfort her.

"Miley, no you're not!" Mom whispered, stroking her arm. "You made a mistake, Nick made a mistake. You've always said that people made mistakes. Don't be too hard on yourself honey," Mom explained. 'Nobody's Perfect' now played in my head from Hannah.

_Nobody's perfect!  
__I got to work it,  
__Again and again  
__Till I get it right _

"How can you so calm about this? Any of you. Mom, your 17 year old daughter is having a baby. Mrs. Jonas, you're son is having a baby with me. Nick, I'M HAVING YOUR STINKIN BABY!" she yelled into our ears. At least she was talking. I had gotten so worried when she was sitting in the bathroom alone not saying a word.

"Calm down Miles, please," Mrs. Cyrus asked. "I just wanted to tell you two some things, and so did Denise. Even though we wished you two would have waited till you were at least in your 20's, we know that it wasn't some fling with someone because we know how much you love each other. But the world is not going to be so accepting Miles. Especially for you. After the pictures came out, you remember how bad everything was. When people find out that you're pregnant, it'll be a million times worse than last year." I looked at Miley, and found her like a deer in headlights.

"We know we're scaring you two, but it's true. Nick, this will ruin your whole image. Even though there were rumours you weren't as goody goody as people thought. But you two better be prepared for the hate. We're no celebrities like you two, but we all know how much hate you're going to receive. How many fans you will lose, how much you're careers are going to drop," Mom explained. She was scaring me now too. It hadn't hit me yet that I was having a baby, it probably would when Miley began to show.

"But at least you'll know who the true fans after all of this is over. Unless Miley wants to ab-"

"NO! I will not kill it just because Nick and I were being careless. Never. Right Nick?" She looked at me with tears, and I nodded. We would never kill the baby. I had read a poem once, about the baby inside someone and being killed when it was aborted. It had made me cry, a poem made me cry. And even though it would kill our careers, I didn't care. It was OUR baby. Ours.

"Of course not," I whispered. Mom and Tish nodded in approval.

"Good. I was praying you would say that. So we just wanted to say that we love you two, a lot. And no matter what, we'll always be here. And once you tell your Daddy's and friends, they will too. But be prepared is all I'm saying. Alright?" Mrs. Cyrus asked. We nodded and gave them a hug as they walked out. When we were finally alone, Miley shifted herself to lay on my lap. I stroked her hair, and she played with my purity ring on her hand.

"How are we going to tell everyone? I already lost so many fans Nick, they'll all be gone by the time they find out. And I'm going to run out you're fans too. Either that or they'll call me a slut and defend you. You should just leave me and avoid all this upcoming drama." I could almost see her self esteem going from Mount Everest high to the ocean ridges low. How could she think that I would leave her?

"Hey," I whispered. "I would never leave you. I made that mistake once, and that was one too many times. And if they call you a slut, I'll call them fake fans. Alright? You're having a baby Miles, MY baby, I could never leave you. Not that I want to anyway. I love you, and you have to believe that for once. Alright? Now how about to go to sleep, you look dead tired." Bags were smudged under her eyes, and her face had gone pale ever since we found out the news. She looked like a vampire.

"Thanks Hun. But we should plan how we're going to tell everyone and-" I cut her off with a soft kiss.

"Tomorrow. We'll figure out everything tomorrow. Okay? Go to sleep Miles," I whispered. She nodded and shifted to lay on her side on my lap, soon drifting to a slumber. I stroked her hair till I doze off too.

**mileycyrus** is lucky to have you.

* * *

Remember that the last line is a tweet from Miley.  
Thank God for Winter Break :)

Question of the Day:  
**Favorite movie of all time?**  
Ice Princess :)

Song:  
**The Other Side of the Door -TaySwift**

Happy Holidays!

**XoXo  
GonnaBreakaway**


	9. Tour Time

**Dallas Arena  
****Saturday, June/20/2009**

I walked back into the arena Joe, Kevin and I had been rehearsing in for almost 2 weeks now. They were singing 'Fly with Me' when I walked in with Mom, coming here straight from the plane only half an hour ago. Joe instantly stopped singing when he saw Mom and I, annoying Kevin who was 'in the moment' as he stated.

"MOMMY!" he yelled, running off the stage mid verse. I smirked and watched as he ran to Mom with his hands stretched out like a two year old. But Joe acted like a two year old anyway, so it didn't really surprise me. But it reminded me of Miley, she and Joe were so alike. Loud and full of life. I had tried avoiding thinking of her, because whenever I did, tears spilled over. Like they were now. She was probably planning to come her tomorrow for the first show, and we would tell Joe and Kevin, we were telling our Dads today.

"Nick!" I heard Dad call out in relief, and pretended to scratch under my eye to wipe away a tear. How was I going to tell him? That his son, who had a purity ring and took pride of in front of millions, was going to have a baby?

"Hey Dad," I croaked. "How was rehearsing without me?" I laughed, receiving a smack from Joe. We all knew I was talking about him. Kevin had come down too, the crew all started rehearsing themselves on stage.

"No comment," he smiled. I felt a nudge from Mom, and nodded at her. I had to this, now. Otherwise Mom would tell him, and he would be even more hurt that I hadn't told him myself.

"Um, can I talk to you for a second? I know I'm behind on the show and it starts tomorrow, but it's... really important." He nodded and gestured for Kevin and Joe to go back and rehearse. Mom gave me a reassuring look and squeezed my arm before walking off with Frankie.

We walked over under the stage, where Miley and I would rise up from tomorrow night. She was coming tonight, late though. And I'm pretty sure that Billy Ray was coming along if she told him. Crap.

"What'd you want to talk about Nick? The performance for tomorrow is all set with you and Miley, she'll just to sound check when she comes. Excited for everyone to see it." I gulped and prayed that he wouldn't start yelling, take it cool like Mom had. _Please_.

"Um, okay, I'm just going to come out and say it and we'll see what you think. I made a mistake. A big one. And it could cost my whole career Dad, and maybe even Joe's and Kevin's." I'm pretty sure I scared him, he instantly stood up from his spot on a metal box. "The reason I went to Miley's house is because we broke our promises Dad," I whispered, not being able to look at his eyes. He stepped toward me from the sound of his shoes, and held my face to make me look up and let go.

"Promise? What pro-" He cut off when he realised the answer to my riddle. "Oh no Nick, tell me you didn't," he whispered stepping back. Cold tears were covering my eyesight, I wiped them away before they fell. I had been crying a lot since I found out Miley was pregnant.

I nodded to confirm his answer. "After the Send It On video shoot, I went to Miley's house, and it just... happened." He turned around and was holding his forehead with one hand. "Dad, I made a huge mistake. And now she's, she's-" I couldn't even say it, I didn't want to start bawl out crying when crew members could be working anywhere around here.

"She's having a baby isn't she? She's pregnant isn't she?" he asked, turning around and facing me with cold brown eyes, his mouth in a frown. "How could you do that Nick? To both of you. You know how much scandal is around Miley's name, if ANYONE found out, she'd be laughed out of Hollywood. She'll lose all her fans Nick, and you will too. The Jonas Brothers, everything that we've worked so hard for, could go down like that son," he explained, snapping his fingers for emphasis.

"You're seventeen. I can't be saying that you should be studying and thinking of college because of your career, but you should have thought it our before anything happened. You're both way too young to be having a baby," he said. We both sat on two empty equipment boxes, his hand on my shoulder.

"What am I going to do Dad?" I whispered, still looking down. All this talk of being a seventeen year old Dad was freaking me out.

"We're Jonaii, we stick together Nick. You know that Miley has always been like a daughter to me, your Mom and I both love her. You and Miley will figure out everything together, and both of us families will be behind you two. Alright? People make mistakes Son, it's human nature." I heard Joe calling around for Dad and I, so I stood up and pulled him in for a hug, not those manly ones. But the ones I used to give him when I was five, running up to him on Saturday morning while I waited for blueberry pancakes made my Mom.

"Thanks Dad," I whispered, thanking God too. Now I just needed to tell Joe and Kevin, along with Demi and Maya. Miley would soon have to tell her close friends too, like Mandy. I could already feel the teasing coming along.

But I smiled, because I would see my girl tomorrow.

**jonasbrothers** can't wait for the tour tomorrow! :D –

* * *

Awwwhhhh :) The last chapter of 2009, HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
It's the morning here right now, so we will celbrate tonight. But to whoever has began the new year, hope it's the best year of your life. This year has been amazing, and most of that credit goes to you guys. **Thanks** for EVERYTHING. And I truly mean it form the bottom of my heart.

**New chapter of a special story tonight**, it's completed and was my biggst story. Guess what it is? :)

Question of the Year:  
**What are your new year resolutions?  
**TELL! I really wanna know, I love hearing resolutions.

Song of the Year:  
**The Only Exception -Paramore**

See you in 2010 :)  
GonnaBreakaway


	10. Time of her Life

**Dallas Arena, Opening Day  
****Sunday, June/21/2009**

"So I took another test last night, the one where it told how far along you were. And I'm... about 2 weeks along. So it's not that very far at all. I won't show for another few months. We can figure out something by then," she explained. We sat in the audience seats, careful at what we said because the crew was everywhere today. It was opening show today. 'I can't go a doctor yet, you know they would somewhow leak it. I'll go to my own maybe."

"You need to go to a doctor soon though Mi, to check that everythings fine with you and the baby," I whispered, shivering at the though of it. "And they can't tell anybody about you, they can get sued and fired. They can't even tell their kids. You know that." She nodded and smoothed out the white dress she was wearing for the show tonight. Smoothing it over her stomach more times than nessacary.

"I promise no one will know, but we have to tell Joe and Kevin today. Plus Brandi and your brothers. Noah, we can put later till you start showing." I thought about Trace, the guy was two times the size of me. And he was so protective of Miley, what would he do to me?

Miley smiled at my horror stircken face. "Don't worry about Trace. Daddy was the one you needed to worry about, and he took it fine. Trace loves you, you remember that magazine interview. He would never lay a hand on you," she laughed, rubbing my knee. I nodded and remembered this morning, talking to the BRC.

_"So Miley told me what happened. I can't say I'm proud of it, or I approve. I wish you guys would have waited, but now odviously you can't do anything about it. I'll just say that I'm glad it was you and not Justin of Lucas," he explained. I looked at him in confusion, I thought he loved Justin. _

_He spoke as if he read my thoughts. "I know that I had set up Miley with Justin, but it was just because she was hurting so much after you two broke up. As a Daddy, I couldn't take it. Just like your brothers couldn't, and set you up with Selena, am I right?" he smiled and sat comferterably in the two chairs we were sitting in. Soon enough thousands of fans would be sitting here waiting for us. Memories of breaking up with Selena rushed into my head. It wasn't pretty, to say the least. _

_"You were the only boy that made Miley lose her Smiley. Turned her from Smiley Miley to emo Miley. Who dyed her hair and lost her way for a while. I forgive you for it. But it should never happen again," he explained, pointing a finger at me. I remember it, I would look at pictures of Miley and her dark hair, usually about to throw the computer across the room or cry._

_"I promise it'll never happen again Mr. Cyrus," I said. To my releif, he smiled for the first time since we had been talking. I could hear Miley talking and laughing with Joe across the stage. Her silver laugh. _

_He stuck out his ahnd and pulled me in for a 'man hug' when I shook it._

_"Call me Billy Ray, you're family now Nick Jonas. Just take care of little girl."_

"That was scary," I agreeded. I looked around and thought about the tour today. I could lose this all just because of what Miley and I did. Joe and Kevin would lose it with me, just because fans thought we were still pure. Just because I made a mistake, they would stop buying tickets and supporting us, just because of me. Joe and Kevin didn't deserve that, after everything we had been through together, the sweat and tears we had left on that stage.

But people judged, they would say that Joe and Kevin were probably just like me. A "horny douche who lied about to virginity to his fans." But I worked for DISNEY, you had to be perfect, no mistakes. I now knew how Justin (Timberlake) felt when he sang in the Mouse House years ago.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt Miley shaking my shoulder, "Nick? What's wrong?" Her face full of concern. I couldn't lie to her, 'nothing' would just get her more worried. She stared at me till I spoke.

"We're going to lose this all Miley. People will know sooner or later. You've already have enough bad press around your name. I can't beleive I could do this to you..." I said, gesturing to her stomach. "Imagine what they're going to do to you. Haters show no mercy, we both know how true that it." She smiled and ruffled my curly hair. She didn't seem sad about anything at this point.

"I could care less. Sure, I'll miss it and singing for the fans and such. But if I got you and my family, plus Demi and them, I'll be fine. And don't blame yourself, I was the one who suggested it. We'll just have to deal with the consequences. I've become an even stronger person over the past few years Nick, don't worry about me. Please? I don't like it when people worry over me, it's unnessacary." She smiled her cheeky smile and pulled me off the chairs. Pulling my into a quick, non-couple like hug (just in case the crew was watching) she kissed my cheek before anyone saw.

"C'mon, we have a song to perform. Our song, right? Let's go kick some ass," she laughed, turning around and leading me around the stage. Knowing every door and hallway as if it were her tour, instead of mine.

I smirked and stopped her when we were in an empty hallway. Pushing her up against the wall, I gave her a soft kiss. She sent chills down my spine when she kissed back. She was smiling like a six year old seeing Santa for the first time. Adorable smile.

"Let's go kick some ass Mrs. Jonas," I whispered, breathing onto her neck, seeing her blush bright pink.

She was going to be my Mrs. Jonas someday. I would make sure of it.

**mileycyrus** having the time of my life.

* * *

Hiya! Aha, dork much? ANYWAY, hi! How'd you like it? Sorry it's out later than usual, school has started up again. So much to do before exams. Enough about me, lets talk about this.

Ifd I don't update for about a week, it's because of school and all the prep for exams, cause our school isn't the best in academics. My grades are dropping and I need to keep them up if I want this computer time to last. Bear with me? :P

Some Joe and Kevin confrontation next chapter, can't wait? Neither can I :)

Question:  
**Who preaches your life?  
**Eminem, defiantely. I'm so depressed all the time.

Song:  
**Anything Eminem, I'm a huge fan of him xD**

Review?

**XoXo  
GonnaBreakaway**


	11. Awesome Time

**Dallas Arena  
****Sunday, June/21/2009**

The crowd busted our ear drums as Nick and I walked around the round stage, singing our song. They got even louder, if possible, when the last line was sung and Nick and I exchanged a 'best friend' hug. Goosebumps covered my skin when I saw absolutely everyone in the stadium on their feet, a large smile appearing on my face when I saw a sign for Nick and I.

I stepped onto the mini stage in the middle, which lowered me down under the platform. I winked at Nick and felt my heart still racing long after I had come back down. _We did it_. Nick and I had completely shocked everyone in the crowd, the Twitter world, Hollywood even? It had gone off perfectly, every light was angled and the band was flawless. Nick was just perfect, as usual.

"Good job Honey!" my Mom freaked with me, Daddy rubbing my shoulder with a smile. The crew ran around us, completely ignoring the freak out. But a few gave me smiles, that weren't busy preparing for the next song. Soon enough this would be my life, unless another problem got in the way. Telling Joe and Kevin suddenly popped into my mind, ruining the moment.

"I have to tell Joe and Kevin soon, after the show. They only have a few songs left! What am I going to say to them?" I asked, my heart starting to race again. I felt my stomach and almost felt it growing already.

Mom started to rub my shoulders while Dad talked to Paul on the other side of the room. "They'll understand Hon. they've been your brothers for years now, they won't judge you. You're their little sister, Nick's their little brother. Even if they did get mad, we're all practically family now. Alright? Don't worry about it. Please?" She stared intently into my eyes until I nodded, unconvinced.

A couple of songs and many cheers later, I stood at the stages edge alone, waiting for Nick to come down. The cheers were still bursting ear drums, for a minute I couldn't believe how far they'd come. But they deserved it, they worked hard for it, they were bound to come so far.

"Miles!" I heard Nick shout, finally down as the audience began to leave. I waved shyly, surrounded by crew workers. He gave his guitar to a policeman looking guy, and ran until he was holding me. "You did amazing tonight, thanks for coming. Everyone loved it so much." I nodded and nestled my head farther into the crook of his neck. I couldn't even think about how amazing the show had went, I was to busy watching Kevin and Joe hug friends who had come goodbye. I watched the glow in their eyes from their first show of the tour. I was going to break that glow tonight.

"Hey, you okay?" He followed my stare at Joe and Kevin, before holding my head and making me face him.

"Please don't tell me you're worried about that, are you?" I nodded. "They'll get over it Miles, I can't tell you anything else but that. They're family, they can't stay mad forever. You know that. Please don't get stressed about it. Come on, let's go to my dressing room. You can rest there for a bit while I change, then we'll get Joe and Kevin and tell them. Okay? I don't want you to get stressed, it's bad for the..." He held me around my waist, and gestured towards my stomach.

I tried to smile a real 'Miley' smile, as he would say, but it didn't convince him. He took my hand and led me to his dressing room, ignoring questioning glances of crew members. I tried to hide my face as much as I could, but it failed. He shut the door behind him, and swung me around against the wall. I was about to protest because he didn't lock the door, but his lips against mine so rough like that made me numb, in a good way. I was breathing heavily when he pulled away.

"That's a Miley smile. Now please don't stress about it because it's just as much as my fault we're in this situation, okay?" he whispered, leading me to the one seat couch in his temporary dressing room. I nodded and sat down in the chair, watching as Nick stripped down from show clothes and into sweats and a white tank top, with black Converse on his feet. He looked so different, you could barely recognize him.

"You're clothes are in the bus, right?"

I felt my face frown again. "I have to leave tomorrow. And film the movie, with Liam. You're going to be gone with Joe and Kevin will like December. How are we going to do this?" I whispered as he pulled me up from the couch. I smoothed out my dress before I let him walk me out. Nick looked confused.

"Wait, you're still going to do the movie?" he asked. I'm surprised he had thought otherwise.

"Of course. I'll only be a little over two months by the time we finish. It's not like there are any stunts that I have to do. And how could I drop out of the film when Nicholas made the part special for me? Nicholas is a God in the author's world, that'd be such an insult to him, you know that. Though the thought of having to kiss Liam daily for the movie disgusts me. I'd rather be making out with you like that," I whispered, passing by a crew worker wearing a seductive smile on my face. He winked at me, and held my waist as we headed over to the bus.

**Jonas Tour Bus  
****Sunday, June/21/2009**

We sat in the small bus living room, my legs sat over Nicks. A random movie was on tonight, It was almost 11, I should be asleep. But this was obviously more important. "You want to call Joe and Kev now? I can't wait any longer." He nodded and got up and into the hallway of bunk beds, one actual bedroom in the very back. Nick pulled the drapes of their bunks, and asked them to come out.

"We need to tell you something." I was trying to act as normal as I could as they walked out and plopped down onto the other couches.

"What's up girl?" Joe asked. He was trying to act all diva-ish today. One of Joe's many weird games. One day, he was a cowboy, another, a spacemen. I don't even know how he knew all that stuff about spacemen.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping? You're leaving pretty early tomorrow." Thanks for the reminder Kevin.

"Yeah, but this is kind of more important. Nick and I need to tell you both something. And it's pretty big," I explained, watching Kevin lean forward and Joe check out his nails. "Um, well, after the Send It On shoot, you know how Nick came to my house?" They both nodded, not really thinking about it.

"Okay, I'm sorry if this grosses you out or anything, but... I, Miley and I, had..." Nick's excessive blushing and my cheeks already the color of a fire truck spilt it for them.

"Oh, EW!" Joe shouted, covering his eyes. "BAD IMAGES, BAD IMAGES, MY MIND!" he yelled, running around the bus, almost tripping over Nick. Nick and I blushed even more deeply, I watched Kevin shift in his awkward stance on the couch.

"JOE! We're not finished..." Nick said, pulling him back into the living room. When he finally settled down, Nick started to talk again. "Um, that day when I went to Miles a couple days ago. Um, we fo-found out that..." He cut off.

""I'm pregnant," I stated for him. I watched as their mouths started to slowly open, Joe whispering 'oh my god.' "Yeah, I'm having your younger brother's baby, you two are going to be uncles and Brandi and Noah will be aunts. And I'm as scared as hell. That's what we needed to tell you. So there, shout at me and then never talk to me again, I deserve it. Because I'm such a stupid slut!" I cried, jumping up and running out the tour door, into the empty parking lot and summer wind.

**Tour Parking Lot  
****Sunday, June/21/2009**

"MILEY!" I heard him run after me as I ran to the edge of the parking lot, looking beyond the fence at the city below. Cold wind nipped at my face, I was shivering in seconds. That was until I felt his arms wrapping around behind me and holding me as tight as they could.

"Please look at me Miley," he whispered, turning me around and trying to get my eyes lined with his. He was in his clothes for bed, I saw goose bumps forming on his arms. Then suddenly felt them on my exposed skin. I was wearing shorts and one of Nicks t-shirts, and I was darn cold right now. It was only June.

"Don't ever call yourself that again, please? You're not a slut. A playboy bunny is a slut. You're always saying how those teenage pregnancies aren't sluts? Then why the heck are you calling yourself that? That's double standards and you and I both know it. You're having a baby Miley, if the world can't deal with that. Let them go find a life and stop caring about ours. Please? It's killing me to see you cry like this every two seconds, and not smile all the time like you used too. We're all worried Miles," he explained, wrapping me up in his arms.

"It-It's just all the stuff everyone is going to say about me. They all call me the Disney slut anyway, I can't e-even imagine what they're going to say about me now. I'm going to laughed out of Hollywood Nick," I cried, getting his t-shirt all wet.

"Hey, if you get laughed out, I'll get laughed out with you. We still have a few months to plan this, until you start to show. Let's go back into the bus and discuss it with Kevin and Joe, alright? You're shivering." I nodded and let him lead me back into the bus, where Joe and Kevin stood, talking.

**Jonas Tour Bus  
****Sunday, June/21/2009**

"Maybe we should call Demi?" Joe asked, as I walked in. "Mile!" he whispered, running down the length of the bus and pulling me in. My body started to shake again while he rubbed my hair like Trace did whenever I was upset.

"Everything will be fine Miley," Kevin whispered, holding my shoulder. It was the first time he looked like he actually looked at me like I was his sister instead of a whore for the first time in years. Joe led me to the couch and sat beside me, Kevin and Nick across us.

"What am I going to do?" I croaked.

"One question, you're keeping it?" Kevin whispered, running a hand through his curly hair.

"Of course, I could never kill it." I heard some crew workers outside and suddenly felt like the walls of the tour bus were watching and listening to us.

Joe nodded and patted my knee, Kevin smiled too. At least they weren't mad at me for that.

"This is kind of embarrassing but I researched it last night. It depends on the women, but since Miley is slender, she'll start showing sooner than others. She has about two months, so you'll be fine for your movie. Even though I hate you're going to be away from me for so long," Nick explained. I nodded and dried my cheeks, straightening up on the couch.

"Not like I want to be there either. But what am I going to do for the tour? I start right after I finish up the movie. I'll start to show, it's not safe for the baby. And I saw some of the sketches for the costumes; let's just say they're not for a pregnant pop star." More for those cheerleaders in high schools.

"I guess we'll have to talk to Disney and figure something out. To cancel the tour as you get bigger." Kevin saw the devastated look on my face. "They'll let you make the missed dates back up next year Miles, but you can't risk hurting yourself or the baby like that. People are going to find out anyway, so we shouldn't have to cancel the tour altogether. But who are you thinking of telling till then?" he asked.

I thought for a moment. "The Cyrus family, just my parents and siblings, with Mammy and my Grandma Ruthie. For friends, Mandy, Lesley and Demi, of course. Disney will know soon enough, and it'll spread all over the world. But I want to keep it as secret as possible for as long as possible. So I guess I'll wear sweatshirts as long as I can till it's impossible not to tell."

"You're going to have to tell the people at your movie set Miles, so you have a reason for getting sick or having mood swings day to day. Maybe even Liam," Nick mumbled as I realised how many people I HAD to tell. I would be getting sick all over set, and my mood swings would have people asking me if I'm bipolar. I would have to shoot a scene of acting overjoyed when I could feel like crying in a corner. I suddenly realised how hard this was going to be.

"Crud," I muttered, letting my head fall into my hands. "Who are you guys planning on telling? Nick?" I asked.

Joe spoke up. "Well, since our parents know. Now it's Frankie when it becomes obvious, Maya, Demi. Our grandparents, they should know they're having a grandchild. Danni will have to know, right? But that's about it till it starts to get out. Like you, I don't think any of us want someone to know before they need too." I nodded and silently agreed. I wonder what Danielle would think of me after this.

"Wait, what are you going to say when they ask who the father is?" Kevin whispered, as if the crew members were listening outside the windows.

I thought about it for a second. "I'll let them think what they want to think of who the father is. I'm already going to get you in enough trouble, there doesn't need to be more than absolutely necessary," I explained. They all remained quiet while I told myself that it was the right decision. I was the one who asked Nick to continue in my room that day, this was my fault. And no matter all the crap I was going to get, Nick didn't have to go through it too.

I thought we were done for the night till Nick spoke up. "I'm not letting you take the blame for everything. This is my fault, as much as it is yours. This is my kid, as weird as that is to say, and the world will know that. They WILL know that the youngest Jonas Brother is having a kid. And no one is going to change my mind," he declared. I began to protest and tried to convince him to not, but he stood up from the couch and knelt before me.

"I know you feel guilty for this, but Miles, this is my fault too. And I couldn't live with myself if I let you take the blame for it, so don't even think about it. Okay? Now, it's late. And you're leaving pretty early tomorrow. Let's go to sleep, I can hear the parents coming in." I smiled as much as I could with the thought of leaving in my head, giving him a quick kiss before letting him lead me into the hallway. I stopped before we left the room and faced Kevin and Joe.

"Thanks guys, for being so understanding about it. I'm so sorry though, and I love you all, a whole lot. Night!" I said, giving them each a hug before letting Nick lead me to his bunk bed.

"Your bed?" I asked in confusion. He nodded and helped me onto it.

"I asked our parents, and they said it was fine because you're going to be leaving for so long tomorrow morning. So we shall spend our final night together," he whispered, crawling in. I leaned onto him, resting my head on his shoulder and feeling his arm around my stomach. For once this whole trip, my entire body relaxed. My eyes began to close, when I heard Nick quietly sing My Girl to me. I reached up and gave him one sweet kiss, before falling in dreams with the lyrics running through my head.

_**Well, I guess you'll say,  
What can make me feel this way?  
Miley, Miley, Miley,  
**__**Talkin' 'bout Miley, Miley.**_

**mileycyrus** Had an awesome time with the jonasbrothers tonight! :)

* * *

Last line is a Miley tweet, kay?

HI :) Adorable ending, eh? So sorry this is late, hopefully the long-ness of i will make it up? It's exam week, so no chapter atleast till Satuday, meaning in one week.

**QUESTION: (please answer)  
Would you rather:  
1.** have only a couple of chapter for the summer with Niley apart, the chapters oly having some sorts of drama.  
**2.** have atleast 10+ chapteres of Miley on set, and Nick on tour and such. Meaning more chapters with Niley apart.

I need to know.

Song of the Day:  
**I'll Stand By You-The Pretenders**

**XoXo  
GonnaBreakaway**


	12. I miss Hollywood

**Georgia  
****Monday, June/22/2009**

_His hands slipped through mine as I felt a warm tear drop onto my already streaked cheek. He tried to smile, but it was a lost cause. There was no reason to smile today, at all. I listened to the private jet slowly starting up while I picked up my tote bag, filled with movies, clothes, and memories of Nick that I would hold on to till we met again._

_"We're going to get through this Mi, I know we are. Just believe that, and that I absolutely love you. Alright?" He had whispered into my ear only a moment before I walked up onto the metal steps and watched him grow smaller and smaller as we flew further apart._

Mom and I rode to the set where I would spend the rest of my summer. I wore a Hollister t-shirt that Demi had given me last year, and a white tank top that Nick had given me. I wore skinny jeans and tons of bracelets and rings that didn't match my outfit at all, with Nick's old Converse covering my feet. The smooth roads threatened to put me to sleep. But I browsed on YouTube and Twitter and tried to smile while I read comments of excited fans from the show last night.

**NileyJirus  
**OMFG OMFG OMFG OMFG OMFG LOVE.

**NileyLover92  
***dies and comes back to life* NILEY!

**mILEYrOX1756  
**LOOK at how they're looking at each other, if they're not getting back together and making babies by now, I'll...

I don't know. But they better be.

**prabhymc** mileycyrus MAKE BABIES WITH NICK JONAS NOW. love you so much miles! 3

**NileyWorldTV** God Nick (jonasbrothers) and mileycyrus are perfect.

**WeSupportNiley** Thanks for an amazing day in NileyWorld mileycyrus ;)

"How are the fans reacting?" Mom laughed, keeping an eye on the road.

I tried to smile and told her the best comments. "They're telling me to make babies with him..." I whispered, shutting off the iPhone. "Wonder what they would say if they knew what was really happening. Would they have another party in NileyWorld, or bash me on websites like half the world already does?" I asked, keeping my sight out of the side window, away from Mom.

"Miles! You can't think like that. You can't let this bring you down. You're one of the strongest people in this industry, people commend you for that. I talk to a lot of your fans and that is one of the MANY reasons why people love you so much. Please don't let this control your life like that," she tried to explain. I think even she knew how stupid she sounded.

"Are you serious? Mom, I'm having a BABY. I'm a teenage superstar in Hollywood, people are watching me EVERY single day. And I'm having the baby of a JONAS BROTHER. You expect me to smile through everything even after all of this shit has happened?!" I yelled tears stinging. My hormones had been out of control, obviously.

"Of course not! Miles, I get that. But I don't want this to make you lose your smile, when you've gone through so much before and done it all with a smile. Please?" I didn't bother answering; I stared out the window at the cars driving by. I smiled at some little girls who saw me and Mom drive stop at the stop sign.

It was when we drove into the backwoods of the set location when I felt my phone buzz. My heart did a mini cartwheel when I read whose text it was. The only person who could make me smile today.

**Hey Miles,  
****It's so much quieter without you here. Joe misses running around everywhere with you,  
****Frankie misses playing Air force with you. Kevin misses his Baby Sis. I miss My Girl.  
****Stay strong Baby Girl, I love you so much (L)  
****-Nick-y ;)**

I quickly typed a reply, smiling.

**Nick-y,  
****Can't you get out of my mind if I tried.  
****24/7, 365.  
****I miss my second family, especially my Nick-y ;) Love you so much it hurts.  
****-Your girl.**

He was the only reason I smiled today, and then the fan responses on YouTube. I silently prayed that these two months would go as fast as lightning just so I could see him again. Be with him again.

I was so caught up in my prayer that I didn't realise when we finally made it to the set.

"Time to shine Baby Girl," Mom smiled, grabbing her leather bag and stepping out of the Prius, I quietly followed behind. Looking at the green trees surrounding me and the gravel pathway to the white and black set house, it reminded me of Nashville, except with beaches. I used to be so excited about this movie, to relax from Hollywood. Now all I wanted was go back to the tire screeching, fame-obsessed city.

I wanted to go back to him.

**mileycyrus** I miss Hollywood already. I miss you.

* * *

Watching the Grammys pre-show right now, so I can't write. But I'm so sorry aout the filler chapter, next chapter out soon. I'm watching Katy and Russel, theyre so cute! Anwyways, hope you enjoy this. Nileyness coming next chapter.

Question of the Day:  
**Are YOU watching the Grammys?**  
TPains a bitch.

Song of the Day:  
**Umh... anything Ke$ha. Been obsessed with her lately.**

XoXo  
GonnaBreakaway


	13. Goodnight You

**Jonas Hotel Room  
****Thursday, July/9/2009**

It was exactly 10 pm, I shifted in my hotel bed and made sure that Joe and Frankie were dead asleep, also in the room. We had been rehearsing and doing promo for the tour all day, Miley was shooting a scene at the beach. We had an exact time for our nightly video chats. I was in Philadelphia right now, getting ready for the show tomorrow. And she was in Savannah. I had Google Mapped it, and it would take at least 11 hours and 35 minutes to drive there. At least. The video chats were the last resource we had to seeing each other daily.

She was a bit late, she was pulling on her cardigan when she turned on her webcam. And smiled the moment she saw me. Her baby smile, or as fans called it, the Miley smile. I leaned in and waved, pretending to catch her kiss she blew me. "How's my favourite girl in the world doing?" I whispered.

She giggled. "Better now." Her face grew sullen in a moment. I knew what she was thinking about.

"It's almost been a month Miles. Just one more month left and I will see you again. I promise. And in a couple of more months, we'll be together full time. We wont have to keep secrets from people and they will have some opinions but they can suck it. Remember?" I smirked, remembering our quote for the haters. Unoriginal, I know.

"Thanks Hon. How was rehearsing?" she asked. I began to explain a story about Kevin tripping on the stunt trampoline, and one of Joe and mini oranges. She was red with laughter when I finished.

I thanked God that I could make her laugh today. It had been a challenge every day, and I worried about her. I called Tish daily and asked how Miley had been on set. She said that people were staring to notice the mood changes, how sad she looked. I didn't care what they thought, but I did get worried whenever I couldn't make her laugh. I thought abut her and the baby more than the tour, really.

"How was TLS?" I asked. She groaned and made a face, getting in a full description story about how hairy Liam is. And that she was surprised they couldn't see all the jungle hair on tape. "He is blonde Miles," I reminded her. She shrugged and moved onto how bad his breathe smelled. "He does drink Miles, even though he should be focusing on the movie."

"Exactly my point! The dude does not care about it, and he is pretty nice most of the time. But he keeps coming on to me and I'm just like, 'sorry honey, but this girl is taken and happy!" she explained, bursting out into laughter the minute she stopped.

"Well, you can't blame him. You, my girl, are pretty damn gorgeous. Don't deny it," I whispered, now lying on my stomach in shorts and an Aeropostale t-shirt that smelt like Miley.

"Awh, Nicky. You are such a sap," she laughed. "I was talking to Demi on set today. She said that she can't wait to write songs with you, about me." I blushed bright red as she giggled. I smiled, she was smiling today. It was a good sign. But I was going to kill Demi.

"We have to tell her soon Nick," she whispered when we quieted down. "I almost told her today but people were around. And I know you want to be there too. How mad do you think she'll be?" she asked.

Her voice became all sad again, and I, as a protective boyfriend, became concerned again. She acted like this before we told Joe and Kevin too. I only imagined what she was thinking about herself right now. "She could never hate you Miles, you two are like sisters basically. She needs you as much as you need her. Trust me, we talk too."

"But her and Selena were sisters too! And now they're drifting apart. They've been friends for 10 YEARS Nick. We've been friends for.. a couple of months? How will she not go back to Selena after finding out that I'm a knocked up slut?" she asked.

"MILEY."

"It's true!" she yelled. She started to cry and I lightly touched my cell, about to call Tish. But I wished I could have been the one to hold her, not her Mom or someone else.

"Listen to me," I commanded. "Miley. Didn't you say you were so tired about people comparing you to Selena?" She nodded slowly, and I knew she was going to be pissed now because I was proving her wrong.

"They why are YOU comparing yourself to her!?" I yelled, forgetting about the passed out people around me. "Mi, I'm sorry. But I can't stand seeing you like this. I'm worried about you," I whispered. "I've been calling your Mom for the past month whenever you were shooting, and she is too. I don't want you to be like this, especially when I'm not there to help." She stared down at her keyboard, her head in her left hand.

"I'm not trying to be like that. You think I want to be all sad and depressed when I have a huge movie to shoot and a new tour to practice for? I want to Nick, I do. But I can't do it with a freaking life on my hands." Her eyes were starting to well up again.

"I wish you could too."

"We have to tell Demi and Mandy soon," she whispered breaking the silence. "They're all I have as beset friends right now; I can't hold it back any longer. So I planned it out, I'll tell Mandy on webcam on Friday, I'm pretty sure you don't want to be there for her bound teasing. And then we'll tell Demi on Saturday, because I'm off all day. Got it?" she was suddenly determined.

"Got it. Now, you need to go to sleep. I don't want you to tired for tomorrow. And it's past 12 here. We should shut off now," I said, the sadness in my voiced was obvious.

But at least she smiled at me. "Don't worry Nicky, it's not like we'll never see each other again. Tomorrow night, exactly same time. Alright? Sweet dreams stud-muffin," she smiled using my nickname. I nodded and whispered 'goodnight gorgeous," and shut the laptop down. Shifting in the bed, I lay down and was about to fall asleep when I heard Joe.

"Yeah?" I whispered, surprised he was awake.

"I woke up a couple of minutes ago, and kind of listened to you guys. And I haven't said this yet, but I'm real proud of you guys. And even through all the drama this is going to bring, congrats lil bro," he whispered, careful not to wake up anyone.

I smiled as much as I could at past midnight, and nodded. "Thank you Joe."

**mileycyrus **till we see each other again, goodnight you ;)

* * *

FINALLY. Im sorry it took so damn long :( So I'll be ttoally fine if you guys yell at me in your reviews. If you do. Sorry this totally sucked too.

Happy Valentines Day! It was my bday 4 days ago. It was amazing :D

Question of the Day:  
**Favorite fruit?  
**Mini mandarine oranges :D

Song of the Day:  
**Sleeping to Dream - Jason Mraz.**  
Me OBSESSED.

XoXo  
GonnaBreakaway


	14. Nighthawk

**Cyrus Living Room  
****Saturday, July/11/2009**

"So what the hell do you BOTH have to tell me? I'm kind of scared," Demi asked, looking over her nails that she had just done. Nick still hadn't signed in yet, so I had to stall. He was going to get it later on. Demi continued to smirk at me playfully, waving her hand at me through the webcam to snap me out of my daydreams.

"So what have you been up to Dems? Other than Sonny. Have you talked to Selena lately?" She nodded, not really paying attention. Demi had a very short attention span.

"I've been writing songs for the new album. I'll be recording sooner or later, the schedule is really messed up right now," she explained. I noticed how she avoided talking about Selena. They still talked, just not as much. I guess it was easier for them to be around people more like them, Demi with someone crazy like me and Selena with someone calm like Taylor. I know she was hurting though.

"And Selena?" I prompted.

She glared at me, and started talking. "I called her last night, we awkwardly talked for like 10 minutes, then she said she was expecting a call from Taylor. So we hung up. I know she felt bad and stuff, but it still hurt." I wish I could have hugged her, but the computer screen was separating us.

"I'm sorry Dems, I'm sure she didn't mean too." She smiled and shrugged, perking up suddenly.

"Yeah, I'm over it. Just tell me what you need to tell me already. Forget Nick, I doubt he will show up before I have to leave for Emma's." She had a meet and greets with this little girl today, and was surprising her at her house tonight.

I was about to make a joke about her ditching me, when Nick finally signed on. "You're such a boob, why are you so late?!" Demi yelled, bursting into giggles after.

He smirked and nodded. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry. Joe was hogging the computer, and I ran late at practice. Now can we just begin? Hey Miles," he whispered, noticing my very tired looking state.

"Hey Nicky," I sighed, not helping but smiling. I should be pissed off at him, but that's impossible for me right now. "Alright, so Demi!" I announced.

"FINALLY. YES? What is up?" she asked, sipping some water. I suddenly felt my stomach go into knots. Nick practically sensed it and started talking.

"Okay. So before I, we, tell you, we didn't mean for any of this to happen, it just did. And if you get mad or upset or something, we totally understand." He was acting as if we murdered someone, not have sex and make a baby at seventeen.

"You guys are really scaring me now, would you just tell me?! What's the worse you could have done? WAIT, you didn't murder Perez Hilton did you? If you did, I am SO mad at you for not taking me," she ranted, bursting out into giggles one second later. I was guessing she had a whole bag of candy right before this.

"Demi Lovato, are you high?" I joked. She winked and shrugged playfully. I then noticed Nick just sitting there, glaring at something.

"I'm sorry Nick; I'm just worried about Miss Demi over here. Con-continue," I breathed. He nodded and almost leaned in as if to put an arm around me, but then he noticed the computer screen. I smiled at him.

"Alright, so Demi, sorry if this grosses you out for a second. But you are one of our best friends, and you were one of the first people we had to tell. Kay?" Demi started to glare at Nick, frustrated that we wouldn't just tell her already.

"Nick, just tell her."

"YES, please!" she cried, falling back into her chair and fake crying. I giggled. She and Nick were the only people making me laugh these days.

"FINE, Miley and I had sex after the Send it On video shoot and now she's having my baby. You are going to be an Aunt Demi Lovato, happy?" he asked, breathing hard. Why he was so pissed all the sudden? I'M the one who will have the mood swings.

I looked at Demi through the webcam and saw her sitting there, her mouth hanging open. Nick and I waited, watching as her open mouth turned into a large smile. Soon enough she was screaming, in excitement.

"OH MY GOD, you're having a baby?!" We nodded and watched as she started clapping, as happy as a kid when they got a lollipop at the doctor's office.

"WAIT, you're happy?" Nick asked, as confused as I was.

"OFCOURSE I AM! My two best friends are having a baby! OH, I hope it's a girl! Miley and I can dress her up and everything." She actually stated to happy dance, to Party in the USA.

"DEMI, you aren't even a little bit upset? You know how much the media is going to bash you just for being friends with me? Not like they don't give you enough crap already..." I mumbled. Selena's fans had been really tough on her, just because they weren't as tight as before. But then again, my fans had always been tough on Selena; Demi's fans were split through the middle.

"Miley, you already know I couldn't give less of a crap of what they think of me. YOU taught me that, remember? My best friend is having a baby. And if it were with someone other than Nick, I would be upset, just a little bit. And sure, you two are a bit young to have a baby. But I know you two love each other more than the world, especially after everything that happened. So no, I am not upset, at all. I promise." I felt a tear trying to escape, I wiped away before it could drop.

"God, I could just give you the biggest hug right now!" I laughed. She blew me a kiss and an air hug. She gave an air hug to Nick too, laughing as he blushed. I felt my stomach undo from its knots, my shoulders feel a whole lot lighter.

"But wait, what exactly are you going to do?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I guess try to hide it as much as I can. I've already told Adam and the important people at the movie. Disney knows, but we're all having another meeting soon, which I absolutely never want to go too. Apparently I'll show soon, so everyone will have to keep the secret really well, till we can tell everyone and receive the bashing," I explained.

"You two are going to tell everyone that it's Nick's baby right? And not Justin's or something?" Her face scrunched up at the name, I laughed.

"Of course, no other way," Nick said. "I will not let her take the blame for everything." I noticed how he hadn't been speaking much the whole time.

I shrugged and felt my stomach in knots again when I thought about the world finding out. "Definitely Demi. Imagine what people are going to say when they know that a Jonas Brother is having a baby with Disney's slut."

**ddlovato** I wuv you nighthawk (L)

* * *

I know, it sucked. I thought it would be exciting but I've got the biggest writers block ever right now and I can't figure out anything exciting to write. Im sorry. Hopefully you will still review? :)

OH, those two in my icon right now, are the people I've been obsessing over for the past 2 weeks. Scott Moir and Tessa Virtue, Canadian Olympic champions (L)

Question of the Day:  
**Do you like Hedley?**  
I do... a lot.

Song of the Day:  
**Anything from Hedleys new album, I ADORE IT.**

**XoXo**  
**GonnaBreakaway**


	15. Who You Are

**Last Song Set  
****Wednesday, July 29/2009**

**(texting on their phones)**

**demi** : are you telling sel?  
**miley** : i dont no, shud i?  
**demi** : if she was the 1 having nicks baby, wud u want her to tell u?  
**miley** : yeah, but nick would anyway. and dont give me any bad images, please.  
**demi **: LOL, srry. talk with nick about it, c what he wants to do.  
**miley** : kay, i will later.  
**demi** : so how the set going?  
**miley **: fine, boring to tears. literally about to cry right now, im so hungry. can u beleive they have no bacon here?!  
**demi** : WHAT?  
**miley** : i know! im hungry and the only thing i want right now is bacon.  
**demi** : im srry miles :(  
**miley** : yeah. anywayz, i g2g, disney meeting today. fml.  
**demi** : hey! atleast you get to see nick, kinda. i havent seen joe for so long. dont worry, alright? wuv you! (L)  
**miley** : yeah, via webcam. bye, wuv you too (L)

**Cyrus Living Room  
****Wednesday, July 29/2009**

I twirled my thumbs, sitting in the living room, Nick staring at me through the webcam. I had it connected to the TV so the Disney exec could see him easier whenever she got here. All I knew was that her name was Rebecca, and Mom had last met her years ago. She worked more in the offices than with the Disney stars.

All I hoped that she wasn't a total-

I was cut out of my thoughts when I heard the soft bell ring, telling us that someone was here. Mom was running though the beach house to the door before I even got off the couch. I heard Nick chuckle.

"What's up with your Mom today?" he asked.

"Nervous, I guess," I mumbled, smoothing out my hair and fixing my sundress. It had light blue and yellow flowers on it, with two thin straps holding it on my shoulders. Suddenly I started thinking about if my outfits were to revealing or not. I had gotten rid of half my clothes last night, suddenly caring about the fashion critics labelling me a 'hooker'. Like the fishnet tights and oversized shirts that I would wear tank tops under. Suddenly I cared what people thought of me.

"Miley, it'll all be fine," I heard Nick say. He knew how nervous I was, my stomach was in knots. I smiled at him and blew him a kiss before Rebecca walked in with Mom.

"Rebecca, Miley-"

"Of course I know who she is, pleasure to meet you Miley." She smiled and held out her hand for me to shake. Her grasp was firm and tight, professional. I smiled and nodded, gesturing for her to sit. Her blazing red hair was tied into a pony tail, her hair pin-straight in the hair tie. She wore a black business suit with a pink blouse under the coat, her dress shoes had a two inch heel. She scared me, just a smidge.

But her smile reminded me of my Grandma Ruthie, sweet and friendly.

"And this is Nick, I', guessing?" she asked, pointing to the TV. He smiled and nodded, waving. He seemed as nervous as I, he wasn't talking much. "Nice to... meet you Nick. In a way," she laughed, lightning the mood a bit.

"You two, ma'am."

"Since Nick's on tour right now, I thought the next best way was this, because he's not allowed to take many days off and interrupt tour rehearsals. I hope its okay," I asked, trying to calm my knotted stomach.

"Of course Miley. And don't be so nervous hon, all I'm here to do is discuss some minor details, regarding what you've told us. It's true, you are..." she led off.

"Yes, I'm... pregnant," I whispered, almost ashamed. It felt weird to say that word. Nick refused to even think about it, we got into fights about it a couple times. But he usually apologized soon after, he was like that.

Rebecca was now writing on a large pad, notes for Disney maybe. "Nick's the father, confirmed?" I nodded, he was the only guy I ever had sex with, so it was pretty obvious.

"How far along are you?" she asked, and I answered a month, just barely. She said that it was good that I told them right away, it left some time to plan out how we would let the news out when it became obvious.

"What's going to happen? Like, what's Disney going to do to me? I've already been in enough trouble before; this is equivalent of having to go to rehab in Hollywood." I didn't even know if I was making sense, my mind was everywhere. What would Disney do to Hannah?

I watched Rebecca and saw her cringe a bit, trying to hide it. "Well, Miley, Nick, I don't want to be the bearer of bad news but..."

"But what?" Nick asked, leaning forward in his chair.

"Just to let you know, they're not finalised on a decision yet. But one option may be to cancel Hannah after season 3, to not go on with season 4." I felt my mouth drop and those stupid tears to well up, thinking of Hannah ending a while season to soon.

"But, WHY?" I asked.

"Miley, you start shooting season 4 in January, after your tour. If I'm right, the baby will be coming by then. The same thing happened to Jamie when she had her baby. They ended her show as soon as possible. So the company is thinking about making just a couple more finale episodes, then they'll pull the plug," she tried to explain.

"But, no! You- They can't do that! We're already done season 3! And what about Emily and Mitchell and Jason..." I wondered.

"You all have other projects Miley. You've been raking in movie deals left and right. Emily and Mitchell both have albums and other stuff going on. It's not like Hannah is the only thing keeping them in Hollywood. You don't need to worry." I looked over at Nick who usually would have said something to calm me down, but he looked as if he was glaring at me.

"What's the big deal Mi? You've been complaining about Hannah giving you the 'Disney girl' rep for months, you should be happy," he said. I stared at him, insulted.

"Yeah, sure, I didn't like the reputation it gave me as a Disney girl, but I made my first friends in Hollywood on that show. And the show means a lot to me, regardless of what people thought of me whenever I acted on it," I explained, my voice raising with every word. How dare he think that I would be happy about MY SHOW ending a season to soon? He made me sound like some stuck up snob.

"Nick, Miley, please," Mom asked, quieting us down.

"Now Nick, they haven't quite figured out what to do regarding you. Don't be offended Miley, but Nick, you have a cleaner slate than Miley does. This will be bringing the Jonas Brothers image down, because we've had you three promoting abstinence for years now. You'll be allowed some weeks off when the baby comes, so you can be with Miley. The company executives will be having a meeting separately with your brothers and managers. I believe they'll be calling you Dad to schedule it very soon." I picked at my charm bracelet Noah had gotten me before I left, Nick continued to discuss details with Rebecca.

I didn't bother listening anymore.

"Alright, other than that, Miley?" she asked for my attention. I snapped my head to look at her. "They want to hold off telling the news to the press till the latest, is that what you were thinking of?" I nodded in approval. As mad as my fans would be at me, at least I could keep them for a bit longer by holding off the news.

"Alright! Well, I think that's about it. It's been a pleasure meeting you all, and I'll see you again soon." I smiled warmly at her, straightening my dress as I got up. She held out her hand again and I shook it, trying to be a firm as her. Mom started to walk her to the door. I waved goodbye again till she exited the room. Nick stared at me, emotionless.

"We need to talk," we both stated at the same second.

**Mileys Bedroom  
****Wednesday, July.29.2009**

I smirked a little, normally I would have said 'jinx!' and tell him to send me a soda. But today, everything was different, the atmosphere, how we were talking to each other. I disconnected the wire that connected him to the TV. The screen went black and I picked the laptop up, running up to my room before Mom could come back in to 'have a talk,' that she had been meaning to have.

I locked the door and opened the window, smiling as the breeze touched my bare shoulders. I sat cross legged on the comforter, Nick's face filling the screen as I placed the laptop onto my lap. He was sitting in his bunk on the tour bus now, instead of in the front room.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked, curious.

He smirked and shook his head no. "No, you first." He had this look on his face, cocky with a mix of anger. What was up with him?

I was to tired to argue, getting up at 7am. So I just began. "FINE, what the hell is up with you? You looked so angry during the meeting today, you made me sound like such a brat in front of Rebecca. And you barely said over 5 words to me the whole time. You have this stupid face on too, like you're mad at me or something. Is... is everything okay?" I asked.

He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. He was stopping himself from saying something. "Nick, what's wrong?"

"Miley, I really don't want to say this but..."

"JUST SPIT IT OUT." This baby had taken away any patience left in me.

"FINE. Maybe I am pissed at you! Pissed about all this SHIT going around right now. Pissed about this... baby!" he yelled. I would have wondered if anyone else was in the bus, hearing Nick like this. But I was to angry to even care. What was he saying?!

"Why are you pissed at ME? What the hell did I do?!" I yelled, not caring much that my Mom could hear me from downstairs.

"His head was in his hands, hiding it from me."No, just drop it. I don't want to say anything I'll regret," he mumbled. But now I was to angry to let it drop.

"NO! Say what you wanted to say! You started this stupid fight so you aren't backing out now Nicholas." We always used full names when fighting, I don't know why. I always felt like we were some married couple fighting whenever we did. Joe made fun of us for it.

I looked back to him and saw him pulling at his hair. "Maybe I'm pissed off that... you're pregnant! God, Miley, you're just going to bring don you're career. I'm bringing my brothers careers down too! I'm responsible for two other people and their reputations. I can't believe how stupid we were last month. If you hadn't-" He cut off.

"So if I hadn't asked you to last month, we wouldn't be in this mess. Basically you're saying that this is MY FAULT, right?" I only paused for a second; cutting him off before he began speaking again. "You think all of this is my fault don't you?! I can't believe you," I whispered, feeling the first tear drop.

"NO! Miley, please."

"Let me just say something Nicholas, it's as much of your fault as it is mine. You didn't have to say yes that day, did you? But you did. And look where we are. So you better just learn to deal with it. Till then, don't talk to me."

I closed the laptop before he could get in another word, and fell back onto the soft pillows, my body shaking from sobs.

**mileycyrus** I don't know who you are anymore.

* * *

**YOU'RE NOT GONNA REACH MY TELEPHONE!**

Hah, sorry, kinda music high right now. I love Lady Gaga. But other than that, I hope you enjoy. And I really hope I get the next one out sooner. And THANK YOU for all the reviews so far.

Song of the Day:  
**Never Let You Go -Justin Bieber**  
ILOVEHIM. I'm not a 'beleiber' though.

**XoXo**  
**GonnaBreakaway**


	16. How Could This Happen?

Sorry its so short.

* * *

**Cyrus House, Georgia  
****Thursday, August/6th/2009**

I was about to click the 'send' button on my email to Nick, demanding that we talked this out, when I heard Mom calling me downstairs. She sounded just like the way she did when we had went to my first check-up since I got knocked up. I was scared.

The furnished wood was cold from the constant wind in Georgia blowing through the house 24/7, the large clock in the entry telling me that it was 6:22. Why was Mom randomly calling me down? And why did I have such a weird feeling in my stomach?

I stepped into the living room, Mom standing to the side of the room. She wore a black t-shirt and jeans, perched on the armchair, remote in hand. I noticed the TV was on, but it was muted. It was showing various celebrities on the screen, I realised that it was E! News.

"What's up?" I asked, plopping down onto the large sofa in my sweats and afghan. I had been feeling sicker than usual today, so Adam and Julianne let me get off early. They were trying to film all of my scenes before I got noticeably bigger on screen. It was tiring me more than it should have.

"Rebecca called, told me to put on E! News. Didn't sound to good, apparently they have a story on you, the number one story on that Daily 6 segment they do. It's about to come on in a couple of minutes." I gulped as she put the volume back on. The last time I was in the number one spot was when the racy pictures came out, and we all know how much trouble I had been in then.

"Here it is." I took a deep breath and watched the TV.

"And now to the number one story of our countdown today, on the one and only, Miley Cyrus," Gulianne introduced, with Ryan on her side. He looked a bit worried, but that smile he wore was trying to hide it all. "We have Melissa in Georgia right now, bringing the latest gossip of the Disney Queen." The screen switched to some new girl I had never seen before on the show, and I relaxed a bit. They probably had some other fake story that I was dating Liam or something of that sort.

"Okay, so right now I'm standing in front of the set of the LAST SONG, Miley Cyrus' new movie due to be out early next year. If you take a look behind me, you may notice all the security and cameras everywhere, this is double the amount than when they just started filming in June. Little tidbit for you. BUT, the real story going around here is the hot topic right now. We have sources from INSIDE the Last Song set giving us some interesting information. We have this clip sent in by an insider, of what it sounds like Miley Cyrus and someone on the set, talking about what to say to media after filming is done due to a PREGNANCY. Take a listen."

They showed a picture of Liam and I on the set, for some reason, and I listened to the clip. My mouth fell. It was definitely Julie and I, talking about when and what I would say to media, whenever they found out about the baby. She mentioned Nick a few times, what he would say. This would be on every single gossip sites in a matter of seconds after the show ends, and it was worse that the clip was so clear with the audio. It was so obvious it was me. They had a picture on the screen too, of Julie and I talking of what was playing on the clip. I felt my Mothers eyes on my head.

They switched back to Ryan and Gulianne on the set, Ryan looking worried. "Wow, it looks pretty legit," she said, trying to act 'hip'. "Is the Disney darling pregnant? WITH NICK? What do you think Ryan?"

"Well... you never know about these rumours. There was a rumour that Miley was DEAD last year. I won't believe it till it's confirmed, YOU shouldn't either," he said, pointing to the screen. They closed out the show, and the credits started rolling. Mom shut off the TV and sat on the table in front of me.

"Miley Ray," she whispered.

I was about to respond when I felt my phone ring on the fireplace. I ran to pick it up. The caller ID on the screen scrolled NICK across of it. I hadn't spoken to him for a week, suddenly he called. He probably saw the countdown too. I flipped on the phone and pressed it to my ear.

I heard his voice cracking as he spoke. "Why is this happening Miley?"

**mileycires** how could we let this happen?

* * *

Dun dun DUUUUUN.

This took me a month to write, thats how busy/lazy I have been. But anyways, you could review. Or not.

**Fanfiction deleted Dont Forget About Me. All 600+ reviews and 100+ chapters and everything. Im so pissed about it, sorry :( **

I changed the spelling of Mileys twitter name, just in case.

** TILL ITS OVER.  
****GonnaBreakaway **


	17. Bring Us Together

**KEEP IN MIND;  
**I know nothing about Hollywood and how this stuff works, so don't complain if something doesn't make sense.

* * *

**Miley's Bedroom  
Monday, August/10th/2009**

_Miley Cyrus, PREGNANT?_

_We all knew this would happen. MILEY CYRUS IS PREGNANT._

_Look who took a JONAS BROTHERS innocence away!_

_17 year old Miley, soon to be MOTHER!_

Those headlines were running through my head, black on white. They were everywhere, all over gossip blogs, news channels, newspapers, magazines, absolutely everywhere. Suddenly there were double the paparazzi on the streets, surrounding my house, waiting for a glimpse of me. I wasn't allowed to step out of my house unless there were security guards all around me. The news had only broken out FOUR DAYS ago, and I was camping out in my room.

Calls were coming in day and night, by friends and family that we hadn't told yet. I hadn't guessed they would have been so offended that I didn't tell them sooner. I only agreed to tell my closest family and anyone else who would need to know at Hannah, including Emily and Mitchel. Emily hasn't called me since.

I even missed the Teen Choice Awards last night. The news couldn't have came out at a worst time. No one spoke about it at the event, I watched all the interviews. Some interviewer had asked Selena about the rumour, I couldn't help but notice her smile fall a bit before she avoided the question. Nick and his brothers had went too, but skipped the red carpet all together, and stayed inside to host. Nick didn't smile once the whole night. I couldn't have felt quiltier about it.

At least we were talking again. We weren't fighting, and it took some weight off my shoulders. Even though I was furious when we had fought, I couldn't help feeling guilty. I was the one who had asked him to back in June. If I hadn't, we wouldn't be in this mess. But then again, maybe we wouldn't be together at all. Maybe Nick wouldn't have called me after the E! News segment, because I wouldn't have been having his baby. We would have been fighting for at least another 2 weeks. Maybe this baby was bringing us together.

"_I love you Miley, no matter what. It may not sound or looks like it all the time, but I love you, so much. It kills me that you're hurting, and I'm just so sorry this happened baby. But we can't go on like this, fighting every two days. I don't want us too, and I know you don't either. Just please; keep holding on, for me. I love you."_

That message he had left me two days ago while I was shooting was one of the few reason I bothered hanging on.

I head Brandi at my door, pounding at it and yelling at me to open it. She and the rest of the kids had come a couple days ago, Noah and Braison were out of school anyway. I avoided them, just like I had been avoiding everyone else. So I laid in my bed all day unless I had shooting, in my pyjamas and wrapped in a blanket Pappy had given to me when I was a kid. My iPod was constantly blaring songs from its dock, and I always ended up getting yelled at because of the volume.

My cell started to ring again, "Clocks," by Coldplay filled the air. It was Nick, a text message. I groaned, I didn't want to talk about anymore planning with the press today; I had had enough of it. But I pushed some buttons and read the small message.

**Miles,  
****Don't let them inside of your head.  
****Get some rest; it's all going to be okay.  
****Call me later, please?  
****I love you,  
****Nick. **

I typed a quick reply, and threw the dang thing into my overflowing laundry hamper, hopefully now I wouldn't hear it. I felt a migraine coming on, and the words of my doctor ran through my head.

_Avoid stress at all costs; it could be harmful to the baby. _

How did she and everyone else around me expect me to stay stress free when my whole career was falling apart?

_"After the movie, Miley, Disney is ending their contract with you." _

Disney would be announcing the breach of contract sooner or later. After that, new shows will be put into Hannah's time slots, and I would be showed on Disney channel after 10pm. Demi, Selena's and the Brother's music videos would be shown, the only time my music would be showcased was Hannah Montana's. I would be working my way around Hollywood by myself now, with the help of Izzie, my manager, and my family and friends.

Why was I so surprised anyway? Did I honestly think that Disney would keep me, after all I had done, disobeying the unwritten code of rules? Racy pictures check. Older boyfriends, check. Rebelling, check. And the worst of them all, getting knocked up, by a Jonas Brother. Check.

At least Nick would still be staying in the Mouse house. He would have to take some, or a lot, of time off whenever the baby came. They would lose so much publicity and deals after it came, but at least they weren't completely fired. I don't know what I would have done if they had.

The pain in my head was a full on migraine now, and I felt my stomach go into cramps. I groaned and turned around in my jammies, pulling the blanket over my head. I had too much to think about, and no time. Soon enough Selena and Demi would be the new faces of Disney, and I would fall off the face of the earth. And I had no idea what I was going to do.

I heard someone knocking on the door again, waking me up from my slumber. I almost growled as I tossed another pillow at the door, screaming at whomever to leave me alone. It went silent for a moment; I congratulated myself for the small victory and almost fell back asleep again. Till I felt my beloved blanket being stripped off of me, and taking in the sight in front of me.

One soon to be rock star best friend, her black hair flowing over her shoulders, graphic t-shirt of the Beatles and a faded skinny jeans. Black heels covered her feet, and tens of necklaces around her neck. I smiled at her, her mouth in a full on grin.

Then there was the classy and quiet one, who I didn't know what to call anymore. She was more of an acquaintance, obviously, but not exactly a friend after all that had happened. She obviously knew about Nick and I now, I couldn't figure out if she was upset about it or not. Her hair was in a side braid, swept over her shoulder. She wore a gorgeous yellow dress sundress, with a simple necklace and purple flip-flops. I felt so underdressed. But then again, this was my house. So what if it was almost 5pm and I was still in my jammies?

Selena and Demi both smiled and jumped onto my bed, carrying bags and pillows. "Get up, girlie!" Demi shouted, pulling me up slowly. They pulled me into a hug, Selena was silent, but she was smiling. She even pushed my hair about of my face. I only then noticed how greasy and tangled it was.

'What are you two doing here?" I asked, talking for the first time in hours. Demi smiled at Selena, and looked back at me.

"We figured this 'Head Bitch in Charge,' could use a girls night."

**mileycires** maybe this will bring us together, rather than tear us apart.

* * *

Hed Bitch in Charge is supposed to be meant as a compliment, JSYK.

Question of the Day;  
**What would you like to see in the next episode between girls?**  
AND;  
**Would you like to see a chapter with just Nick soon?**

Sorry there's been a lack of Nick lately. I'll try to show him more through the story.

**Lots of Love,**  
**GonnaBreakaway**


	18. I'm Still A Rockstar

**The Last Song Set**  
**Wednesday, August/12th/2009**

Compare it to all the parties I've ever been too, the Oscars and Grammys, the Golden Globes and CMTs, all the CD releases and film premeries, none of those came in close to the night I had with the other Disney darlings, also now known as two of my best friends. You may be surprised, Selena Gomez and Miley Cyrus, friends? BEST friends? I guess you'll need the entire story to beleive me.

_I started laughing at the nickname I had heard some fans call me, as I slightly shoved Demi's shoulder. She pulled me into a hug again, Selena sat there quietly with a friendly smile covering her face._

_"But-HOW? You two were in LA, weren't you?" I asked, still in disbeleif. I saw Selena open her mouth to answer, before Demi jumped off her bed and cut her off. We watched as she rummaged through my drawers and started pulling out a pair of jean shorts and a slightly oversized tshirt, my Michael Jackson one. She threw them towards me, I caught them before they hit my face._

_"Watch it Lovato. But what's this?" I asked. She smirked and sat back down at her spot on the bed, putting a hand on my shoulder._

_'Miley, sweetie, I love you, but you look like... crap," she expalined, she tried to keep herself from laughing out loud. But I heard Selena giggle. She hadn't been talking much since she got here. I sensed that soon enough Demi would leave the room for one excuse or another, prompting us to talk. Oh, I just couldn't wait._

_"You're nice," Selena retorted, shoving Demi's shoulder like I had a few seconds ago. She then turned to me._

_"You go get dressed and take a shower. We'll be out here while, go make yourself look prettier than you already are," she smiled and pulled me off the bed and shoved me lightly towards my bathroom. I looked out one last time and smiled as Demi lounged across my bed, taking my phone and already reading through the texts. Selena lay beside her, grabbing a book off my night table and beginning to read the back. I felt my spirits being lifted up as I closed the door, and suddenly realized that I was smiling for the first time in days._

Dosn't seem like much, does it? Demi and Selena came over to surprise me, so what? I couldn't explain it, but while I was with them, I felt.. better. Almost as if I was, even if just for one night, safe. And that for once in my Hollywood life, I would have a normal girl's night. No worries about what's going on outside, what people were saying and thought about us, no worries about the rumours and what Disney was telling us to do. For once we would be normal, teenage girls, with absolute no worries in mind.

_"Oops! I forgot a bag in my car." I stared at Demi in disbeleif, then looking over her row of bags lined up against the far wall. For some reason, she had packed enough for a week stay, not just on night._

_"How much more did you bring?" I laughed, rolling my eyes. _

_"Just one little bag. It had some.. speacial things in it, that you will see sooner or later tonight. Ain't that right, Sel?" She winked at Selena, she mirrored the action. I pouted, feeling left out of a very funny joke. But I watched as she walked out, her heels clicking against the hardwood. Suddenly I realised that Selena and I were alone in the room, silence surounding us. It was a few moments before Selena cleared her throat, breaking the awkward silence._

_"Gay baby was born!" she whispered, throwing up her hands and smiling. I stared at her, laughing but completely confused._

_"What?" I asked. She shrugged._

_"I heard somewhere before that every awkward silence, a gay baby is born. Fun fact for the day." At that, I laughed even harder, suddenly it was 10x funnier. She smiled too, we laughed together. But soon fell back into the silence._

_"She planned this, you know? Demi. All three of us know that we need to talk some things out, as I'm sure you know." She gestured to my stomach. I starred down at it, smoothing the fabric of the tshirt over it, and seeing the slight bump that was forming. Two months in, I was showing._

_"Yeah, I knew it would happen eventually. So... what exactly do we say?" I asked, confused. Where should we begin? She shrugged again, picking at the hem of her dress. She looked stunning, I was almost envious._

_"I guess, about Nick. All the happened in the past, from like your breakup and stuff. And what's happening right now," she whispered, gesturing again to my stomach._

_"Are you mad? About the baby? Because we never wanted to make anyone mad by doing this, ever. We just got caught in the moment, as cliche as it is. I know we were beginning to become friends again, and I hope you don't feel like I betrayed you in some way," I rambled, waiting for her to reply. She thought about something for a second, before looking back up at me._

_"I was upset, that I wasn't told too. But after I thought about it, it made sense. We have JUST started talking a little bit, Demi has been friends with you since the beginning of the year. So after that, I understood where you were coming from. And maybe, I was just a LITTLE bit upset, that Nick and I were, officially over. But no, I was never full on throwing things at the wall and swearing mad. Never. I'm actually happy that you two are together, Nick was never very happy unless he was with you. So if you ever need anything Miley, to talk too or just to take your mind of things, I hope you know you can call me too." She took one of my hands and gave it a squeeze. I looked over at her and knew that she meant what she was saying, her perfect smile reached her coffee brown eyes. I pulled her into a hug, we were still in an embrace when Demi walked in._

_"AWH!" she exclaimed, hugging us both on the bed. Selena and I started to laugh at her weirdness, soon we were just laying on the bed, giggling._

_"Pool time? This house is absolutely gorgeous. And Demi needs her tan."_

Oh, Demi.

_We looked like those swimsuit ads in magazines, girls chilling by the pool, laughing like there was no tomorrow. My stomach suddenly felt better, I guess laughter was really the best medicine. But ofcourse, if I told Demi that, she would disagree and claim that DEMI LOVATO was the best medicine._

_Selena and Demi splashed eachother and did canonballs, I lounged on the edge, sipping lemonade and watching those two. My bump showed a little in the bathing suit, I purposly wore a tankini, just incase the paparazzi tried to get pictures from the bushes of helicopters. It was pathetic, really. But I did eventually get in the pool. The sun made my body all hot, I got this weird anxious feeling in my legs. And how could I resist pushing Selena into the pool?_

_An hour of splashing and swimming later, we all climbed out, eating some subs that Mom had made us, and smirking at the gossip about all of us in the magazines. I wondered why I even had these here, I wanted to get AWAY from Hollywood, not bring it here with me._

_"Miley, if I asked you a question, promise not to be creeped out? Demi and I were wondering about this on our way here." I looked over at Sel and nodded, what did they want to know?_

_"You know, you two never told me how you got here in the first place. But, what's up? What do you want to know?" I laid back onto my chair and sipped my drink slowly, letting it flow down the back of my throat. I knew that Selena was hesitating again._

_"How does... it feel? I know it's only been like two months since you got pregnant, but, what does it feel like?" I looked over at those two and grinned, their cheeks blushing rosy red._

_"You can't really explain it. Like, I feel sick all the time. My stomach always have really bad cramps, and I feel fat all the time, and I am only two months. But... the feeling of a whole other life and soul growing inside of me, as cheesy as it may sound, it's incredible. Sometimes when I would go days without talking to Nick or had a bad day on set, the only thing that would keep me from packing my bags and running off to someplace where no one knew my name, was this baby. That I was responsible for another life too, and it may sound like a big burden or responsibility, but I've got to take the consequences. So I'm actually kind of glad I'm keeping this baby. Even more glad that it's with Nick, and not with Justin or someone, 'cause I love him, even though we may fight all the time. And I'm very sorry if that made no sense, my minds been everywhere lately." I giggled nervously and poured some lemonade into my glass, realizing that we had finished our second bottle in less than two hours. Oh, what the sun did to us._

_"Miley Cyrus, you are in love." I heard Demi laugh and smiled at her response. I looked over to Selena and noticed her sullen smile, instantly feeling bad about going on and on about the baby, with Nick's ex sitting beside me. But she flipped through another magazine, and her smile grew as she saw a picture or Taylor Lautner._

_"Awh, look! It's Selena's baby boy!" Demi joked, poking her playfully. She shoved Demi back, they got up and started cat fighting, falling into the pool AGAIN. I clutched my stomach laughing, jumping in after them._

The real fun began after dark though.

_"Okay, I've been wondering this all night, what the heck is in all those bags you two brought?" I asked, sitting on the bathroom floor in daisy dukes and a floral top, while Selena gave me a pedicure. Demi sat on the bathroom counter, trying on some of my red lipstick and teasing her hair._

_"Little fun we had planned. Demi?" Selena looked over at Demi and winked. Demi nodded and jumped off the counter, running into my room. A few seconds later, she came back in, carrying 3 hangers, with..._

_"Charlies Angels? You two want me to become a freaking Charlies Angel?" I laughed, trying hard not to smudge my nails. Demi smiled wide and nodded, chucking one of the costumes at Selena, and another at me._

_"What are we going to do in these anyways?" I asked, staring at the bell bottoms, glitzy tops and a blonde wig. They wanted me to become Farah Fawcetts character, Jill._

_"We have darker hair than you, so we'll be Kelly and Sabrina," Selena explained, opening up her braid and pulling some aviator shades out of another bag. "Now put on the costume, we planned a little fun tonight. Revenge, if you would call it." I stared at them both in confusion, they winked again and started becoming a Charlies Angel._

_An hour later, Selena, Demi, and I climbed out of the house, thank God my room was on the first floor. We walked to Demi's car in our platform shoes, it was almost midnight. We all carried large black bags, mine seemed lighter than theirs. They wouldn't tell me where we were going, but apparently, I would feel a lot better about this whole scandal afterwards. No paparazzi were in sight yet, that made me feel better._

_We couldn't stop laughing looking at ourselves, the paparazzi wouldn't even recognize us. We drove for almost 20 minutes, blasting Lady Gaga and Beyonce, sticking out our tounges at the red lights at strangers in cars beside us. They didn't realize that it was the three Disney princesses till we were long gone._

_We finally pulled up infront of a large 2 story house, surrounded by large bushes. "Who's house is this? Will you guys finally tell me what's going on?" I exclaimed, finally getting fed up. Selena nodded at Demi, in her aviator shades and 70's clothes._

_"We're TP'ing one of US weekly's reporters tonight. That one who snuck into your dressing room and recorded you and Julie. Big Rob comes in handy sometimes..." Demi smiled, and dragged one of the bags to the front of the car, opened it, and showed me the many rolls of toilet paper filling it up._

_"So? What do you think?" Selena asked, sounding kind of nervous. There was a moment of silence while I contemplated in my head weather we should do this or not._

_I looked up at them, smiling. "Perect idea ladies. Let's do this."_

_Selena chuckled and dragged another bad of toilet paper out, Demi whooped and hollered before we climbed out of the car and through the bushes._

_At that moment, I didn't care that someone would see, or print it up in a magazine. I was having the time of my life, spraying the plants with whipped cream, and chucking toilet paper to the roof. Demi and Selena belting out 'So What?" by Pink, I joined in too. Who knows when I would have this much fun again?_

**mileycyrus** So What? I'm still a rockstar! I've got my rock moves, and I don't need YOU!

**ddlovato** And guess what? I'm having more fun!

**selenagomez** And now that we're done, I'm gonna show you tonight!

* * *

The last 3 lines with the girls are their twitter updates, lyrics, get it?

Hopefully this makes up for the lack of updates. I can't promise they'll be any sooner, I just want this story done. But summer is finally here, so there's more hope for sooner updates.

Thanks for reveiwing, and putting up with me. Please keep on doing it? :)

XoXo  
GonnaBreakaway


	19. I'm Coming

**Make sure to read below after reading the paragraph! Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Jonas Limo  
****Monday, August/17/2009**

"Okay, the interview ends at 2, and then we'll be driving down to photoshoot site an hour after. You three have had lunch, right?" My father explained the day's scedule. It went through one of my ears and out of the other. He would be repeating the same timeline every hour, and after every interview and publicity affairs we were going.

"Nick, you listening?" Joe nudged my shoulder. I shoved him back, resulting in a shocked glance by my Dad. I was never the one with the anger. That was Joe, or Frankie.

They could tell I was mad. They were trying to avoid getting me even more pissed off, being as nice as possible. It wasn't working; it was just making me even more mad.

Why was Nick Jonus so mad, you ask? Because my girlfriend, who was having my kid, was thousands of miles away from me. I wanted to be with her, not sitting in this overheated limo with a pounding headache. I thought I wanted this, continue my career till the last possible day just because I loved performing so much. I suddenly didn't want to be here, my priorities were changing, I guess.

"Nick, you okay? You look a bit pale?" I turned to see my Dad looking over at me, with worry. I shook my head. All these thoughts, about my career and Miley and the baby and my future, holding a baby over my shoulder and trying to get him to burp, my mind spun.

"Got some Advil or something?" He nodded and took some out of my Mom's purse, who was on the phone with one of our managers, sure enough explaining what my brothers and I would say to paparazzi if there were any. One of the many things I hated about this career choice now, everyone telling us what to do. It came to a point where I couldn't even answer my own interview questions now. It was getting ridiculous.

**Radio Station  
****Monday, August/17/2009**

I felt the tires screech, and a hand lightly pushing me out of the limo, whispering instructions into my ear. "Avoid them if you can, no answers unless they're about the tour or the movie, no answers about Miley. Remember that." I nodded stiffly, feeling like those puppets on strings.

I almost blurted out the truth about the baby as the crowded men shouted out the questions, singing a few autographs for a group of girls. Tucking my head down, I bit my tongue and was pushed into the doors quickly, the loud questions finally silenced by the thick, glass doors. My shoes squeaked against the polished floors.

Eventually, after meeting Nathan, the guy who was interviewing us, and some of the producers, we settled into the rolling chairs. I waved at some fans out the window, not really listening as Joe answered some questions, even though Dad nudged me in the shoulder to focus.

The questions suddenly went from the tour and Camp Rock, to our personal lives. I knew that Mariah had went over all the questions, making sure they would avoid any personal ones, guess they were going to ask them anyways. I even saw two of our other managers yelling at someone behind another wall of glass. I snapped out of my gaze when I heard Miley's name.

I didn't like the way he said it, sarcastic, as if he were telling a joke. I think my Dad saw my temper level going from down here, to all the way up here.

"MILEY CYRUS," he said again, looking for a reaction. As hard as it was, I didn't give him anything. "There has been photo's surfacing of you, and Miley, in Savannah. Some on a jet ski, some by a plane, all over the place. One even looks like you two were sharing a little kiss, so what's going on?" he asked, smiling, or more like smirking.

I cleared my throat, about to answer with yet another lie, when I overheard Nathan whisper something to a girl behind him. "Whore," he smirked again, trying to get the blonde one to laugh. When her mouth curled up and she snickered, I finally lost it.

"What did you just call her?" I asked. He snapped his head back at me, confused. "You called her a whore, didn't you?" I exclaimed, starting to get up from my seat. I felt someone hold me back, clutching my arm. But I shrugged them off, a little harshly. But, right now, I didn't really care.

"Nick, what are you-" I cut him off.

"What I'm doing? Being a complete IDIOT for thinking that I wanted this. I thought I wanted to still play my music after the rumours of Miley and I started, but I was so wrong, wasn't I? I don't want this anymore; you people don't even care about our music anymore. It's always about who I'm dating, Selena or Miley? Who's Joe's new girlfriend for the week? Is Kevin fighting with Danielle? When's the last time someone went a full interview without asking me if I was dating Miley, or not?" I asked, shaking a bit. I hadn't realised till now, that the fans outside had heard my whole vent. Their posters hung down as they stared at me in shock, like the rest of the radio station staff, and my family.

"So, what are you saying Nick? You don't want this anymore. So what do you want?" he asked, leaning in and smirking at me.

I'd already gone halfway with the truth, might as well go the full way now. "What I want? I want to go home to Savannah, to be with my GIRLFRIEND, Miley Cyrus." I saw a few posters drop from their owners hands outside, their mouths hitting the floor. Nathan looked like he was going to have a heart attack; I guess he would get paid double today?

"So, the rumours Nick, that you and Miley are expecting a baby, are they TRUE?" he asked, standing up across from me. I heard Dad whispering to me to shut up before this got work, but I honesty, did not care. I had had enough with this secret, the world would find out soon enough, might as well tell them now.  
"Yes. Miley is going to have my baby, which is the reason I want to be with her right now, not here." Now, I heard someone drop their notebook. Their shocked faces were really getting old. I looked over to my Dad who held his forehead in his hands, probably regretting letting me do this interview in the first place.

"Oh... my... God," Nathan whispered.

"I miss her, so much that it hurts me inside. She's in Savannah right now, shooting her new movie even though she knows that people won't come and watch. She knows that she's lost so many fans, she didn't want to lose anymore. We never planned for this to happen, but I refuse to say that what happened was a mistake. I love Miley very much, and I had already planned to spend my life with her anyways, no matter how many obstacles we would have to go through. And Miley, if you're listening, I love you, and I'm coming, soon. Promise." My voice broke off at the end, my heart aching worse as I spoke each word.

The blonde girl quickly ended off the interview. I was hounded by twice as many paparazzi when we left, they all called my name. Some people on the side called out to me, I thought they were fans. But when they called out some words about Miley, I fought the urge to go over there and show my fist to their face. But Joe held me back, pushing me into the limo.

**Jonas Limo  
****Monday, August/17/2009**

Dad started talking the minute we drove off. "What, in the RIGHT MIND, would tell you that it was okay to tell everyone about the baby? Why would you do something like that, Nick? Disney was going to do this is such a more, professional way. But there are going to be twice as many rumours now that you've went ahead, and confessed your love for Miley on air." He scoffed, and looked out the window.

"Is that a bad thing? That I love Miley, the Disney bad girl? I LOVE HER, Dad. I was going to tell everyone that when Disney released the statement, anyways. So it didn't really matter if it was now or two months later. Fans are going to turn on me, parents too. Haters will hate even more. But it doesn't matter to me, as long as I had Miley." There was silence, the tension would thick, you could cut it with a knife. I was prepared for a silent treatment by Joe and Kevin, when I read that I had one new text message on my phone.

**We got your guy's back Nick, dw.  
****-Joe.**

I smiled and fist pumped Joe, secretly, when my parents wouldn't see. I knew they would be furious, Disney too. But, and I know this is a bit cliché, if I had Miley, the rest didn't really matter.

**Jonasbrothers** I'm coming, don't you worry about a thing, -Nick.

* * *

OHMYGOD, the secrets out, aha. Hoped you liked the change of POV for a bit. The real polt, now FINALLY, kicks in. You won't expect it, atleast, I don't think you will.

IMPORTANT;  
I'm going to be posting the first chapter to 'Don't Forget About Me,' right after this. I'm having way to much fun reading the editing the story again. Please read it? Niley, obviously.  
AND;  
If I made a oneshot about other couples, like Sonny and Chad, would anyone read it? I love those two.

Review!

**XoXo**  
**GonnaBreakaway**


	20. Done

**Rose Garden Arena  
****Sunday, September/13/2009**

They had tried to get me to cancel the whole tour, everyone had. "Overworking can be harmful to the baby, not just you," they told me. Some had told me I was selfish, that I was stupid, or I was a whore. The last one, I heard the most often. It was the reason I had deleted every social networking account I had. Twitter, MySpace, everything except my YouTube. At least I could block comments there.

But I had to continue the tour; I couldn't give up on the little group of fans I had left. I had to give them something, I would be in hiding with the baby and Nick after it came. I couldn't disappoint them any further, even if it hurt me.

After Nick had blurted out the truth on live radio, blowing his entire career for me, I had cried for days, feeling guilty. But I knew it was coming, we would both lose our careers eventually; I guess it just hit me when everyone knew. I spent the new few weeks hiding away from the paparazzi as much as I could, with Nick at the Georgia house, with me. Those had been the best few weeks of my life, coming home to Nick. We would lay in bed for hours, he would stroke my belly when it hurt, and I would feel at ease. It was the most peaceful weeks, even though on the outside, my world was falling apart.

_"Rough day?" he whispered to me, as I climbed on into bed, and into his warm arms. He pulled the covers onto both of us, he bare in his boxers, and I wore an overly baggy concert t-shirt, and some shorts. Tight clothing made me all anxious for some reason. And I didn't like seeing the slight bump forming, reminding me of the career I was losing because of it. _

_"I'm getting so tired of it Nick_, _everything. Everyone on set stares at me, like I'm a big joke. And I knew I was going to be laughed at, but I thought I was stronger than this, and I feel completely alone," I whispered, feeling the tears spill over. _

_"Hey..." he whispered, pulling my chin up and starring into my eyes."You are the strongest girl I know. Nothing is going to change that, and no one. No matter what people say, in my eyes, you will always be the girl who held her head high when things got bad. They'll all kill to see you fall, hon. You know you will always have me, and your family and friends, like Demi. You're always going to have us, we'll catch you when you fall. __**I'll **__catch you." He smiled and kissed my forehead, wiping the tears away. _

_I cuddled back into his arms, laying my head on his chest. I smiled as he began to rub my belly again, not feeling so lonely anymore. _

People were worried about me, especially Nick, I know. My new, 'I don't give a fudge,' attitude had me working overload on the tour, even though I knew it would be cut short soon enough. Nick had stayed with me as much as he could, after cancelling most of their tour dates. But now, he was forced to fly all the way up to Canada to film with Demi and his brothers, while I sat here in the seats of Rose Garden Arena of Portland, wondering if anyone would even come anymore.

He tried to cheer me up as much as he could, even though he was gone most of the time. Sending me text messages with the cutest slogans, flowers galore, and teddy bears filled up my bunk bed on the bus. I tried to smile, but he knew it was as fake as the blondes who bullied me in middle school. He tried, and I felt worse every day that I wasn't getting any better.

"Miley! Sound check, now?" I turned my head and nodded to Mom, who was at the front of the stage. I felt kind of queasy, the lights making me light-headed. But I knew I had to continue, no matter what.

I couldn't let them down, again.

**Wonder World Tour Bus  
****Tuesday, September/15/2009**

That was weird.

I walked out of my bathroom, clutching my stomach at the cramps, and found Mom at the kitchen table eating some lunch. The bus tilted a little, I almost lost my balance. Clutching my now showing stomach, I walked over and sat beside her. She noticed the confusion and worry on my face.

"Something wrong, Miles?" she asked.

I nodded, and crossed my feet on my chair, holding my knees.

"You're not supposed to get your period when you're pregnant, are you?" I whispered, barely hearing myself over the TV and roar of the bus. I watched as she put her food down, holding up one finger as she got up to put her plate away. Sitting back down, she held me hands and stared directly at me.

"No, Miley, it's not. I'm going to call your physician, get everything checked out. I didn't like the amount of pain your cramps have been giving you lately, either."

I nodded and watched as she called the cramps returning, more painful than the last time.

**mileycyrus **Bye, you guys. I think I'm done with Twitter for a while.

* * *

It's short, but I've been writing more often lately. So yay!

Anyways, the main plot is finally coming out now. Get ready for drama :)

**xoxo**  
**GonnaBreakaway**


	21. More Important Things

**Camp Rock Set  
Tuesday, September/15/2009**

"So you're sure about this, Nick?" I heard Kevin ask for the millionth time today. We sat in the board room of the set, producers and other staff of Camp Rock 2 sat around the table. I nodded and assured him that my decision was final.

"The writers have switched our story lines, I'll have less screen time, and I've already filmed the important scenes. You'll have a story line with Chloe. I'll finish filming by next week, visit Miley the week after, and be back for the last week of shooting to film the final numbers. Amanda says it was not to hard at all to switch around everything, Chloe and Dani have no objections either. So if we're done here, can I get back to the set?" I asked.

Everyone nodded, John and Brian read started making some phone calls and the crew began planning for the rest of filming. I was almost skipping, I was so happy about being able to visit Miley soon. The moment I stepped out of the large building, I snuck into an empty wardrobe tent and dialled Miley's number.

"Miley! I have the greatest news to tell you!" I exclaimed, before even saying Hi. But I was confused when I heard Brandi whisper my name from the other end of the call.

"Nick? It's Brandi. I have something to tell you, it's about Miley," she continued to whisper. I heard the faint sound of a TV in the background, otherwise, it was silent. That was unusual, it was a zoo at Miley's house all the time, with all their dogs and birds roaming around with them.

"What's up? Is Miley sick?" I asked.

"Okay, I need you to promise you won't freak out, please?" she asked, making me even more nervous. What was the problem?

I promised her and waited for her to speak again. Her voice was quivering. "Nick, um, Miley had really bad cramps all day today. Like, laying on the ground, clutching her stomach, bad. And then she said she was bleeding too, which is not normal. So we're at the hospital right now-"

"WHAT?" I yelled, a bit too loud. _Shit_, I looked around for anyone in hearing range. The tent was empty though. Phew. "Is she alright?" I asked. Knots were in my stomach, and I got this very bad feeling that something bad was about to happen.

"Nick, I don't know yet. Moms in there with her, I've been sitting out here the whole time. But I thought that you should know what was going on. Mom came out a few minutes ago to say that they're running some tests right now, and it might be a while before we find out something. I haven't called anyone else except my Dad, but maybe you'll want to tell Demi, she's there with you. I'll keep you posted though," she explained.

"Well, thanks for telling me Brandi. And if you go see her or something, tell her that I love her? I haven't called her in a couple of days; she's been out cold after her tours. But keep me posted, alright?" I ran a hand through my curly head of hair, and stared into one of the many mirrors around the tent, meant for all the extras when they got their makeup done. My eyes looked hollow, and beneath my eyes, dark circles were forming. I hadn't got to much sleep lately.

"I will Nick, promise."

"Hey, Brandi?" I asked, trying to calm down my stomach. It always got tensed and knotted when I was nervous, today was no exception. My girlfriend was in the hospital, and I couldn't help thinking something really bad was about to happen.

"Yeah, Nick?"

"I shouldn't be worried, right? She'll be fine, right? The baby will be alright too?" I whispered. I heard her laugh, more like a nervous giggle, and assured me it was probably nothing, just the baby acting up or something.

I tried to laugh it off, try not to worry. But that bad feeling did not leave, long after I ended the phone call with Brandi.

**Camp Rock Set  
Tuesday, September/15/2009**

We had just finished filming the last scene of the night; I walked off the set alone, groggy from the long day, and worried. Brandi hadn't called me since this morning, after the meeting. I had fooled everyone though, except for Demi. She could tell when something was up.

I felt her hand grab my shoulder and push me around to face her. Her dark hair was blowing from the wind, it had been pretty cold for the past few days, but its Canada, what can you expect? This is normal to them, according to some fans I had met earlier this week.

Demi crossed her arms, and opened her mouth to speak. "I know you're trying to keep something from me, but it's not working. So spit it out." She moved her hands to place them on her hips, staring me down.

"I'm not really sure if I'm supposed to tell you, Dems," I sighed, running a hand through my hair again.

"Oh, please. The only thing you're ever worried about lately is Miley, and Miley is one of my best friends, so I have a right to know. So tell me already!" she yelled, sounding like a five year old begging for a piece of candy. I smirked at her expression.

"Okay, fine, you have a point. But, just don't freak out. I don't want anyone else hearing, like the extra's or someone. Okay?" I asked. She nodded and sat down on a log nearby. I walked over and sat on a rock in front of her.

"Okay, Miley was feeling really bad earlier today, or last night. Her cramps were really bad, and Brandi says that she was bleeding." Demi looked at me in confusion, before realizing what I meant by 'bleeding.'

"Is she alright? Has she got some medication for that?" Demi asked, her face growing worried.

"No, Dems, they took her to the hospital. Brandi didn't really explain much, you women know more about this than me. But Brandi still hasn't called me, and she said she would, so now I'm getting kind of worried. I was thinking about calling her and seeing if I could get a hold of Miley," I explained. The knot that had been in my stomach throughout the day grew, as I took out my phone.

"Everything's going to turn out fine, Nick, just call Brandi and see if they know anything yet. Alright?" I nodded and began to dial Brandi's number, Demi leaned forward and patted my knee in reassurance. I tried to smile as I heard Brandi pick up.

"Hey, Brandi? It's Nick. I was just wondering if you knew anything yet." I asked. Demi tried to lean against my head and listen in.

"Hey! I'm sorry, I was so caught up in Miley that I forgot to call. The doctor's about to come in, no news yet though." I heard someone in the background ask who it was, Tish. I wondered if Miley was nearby.

"No worries. But it Miley there? I'd love to talk to her."

"Um, I don't really know if she'd talk Nick," Brandi whispered. My eyebrows knit in confusion.

"Why? What's wrong?" The knot grew bigger.

"I don't know Nick; she hasn't spoken a word for an hour. She's just been starring into space, almost day dreaming. A couple hours ago she was telling me that she had a really bad feeling about this, about the baby. She hasn't talked since the doctor left an hour ago." How ironic, I had the same bad feeling all day too.

"Okay, if she's not talking, can you put the phone next to her ear? She doesn't have to talk; I just want to say something to her." Brandi agreed, I heard footsteps and a door opening and closing. I guess they had convinced the hospital staff to get them a room, to avoid paparazzi and fans.

"What's going on?" Demi whispered, not being able to hear our conversation. I shushed her and waited for Brandi.

"You can talk now, Nick," Brandi instructed.

"Miles? I know you're really worried right now, I am too. But everything's going to be alright, and I'm going to be here for you, no matter what," I whispered, hearing nothing but breathing on the other end.

"I'll be here too!" Demi yelled into my ear, and into the phone. I smirked.

"And so will Demi. Alright? I love you." I listened as I heard Miley giving Brandi back the phone, and the door in the background opening again.

"Hey, the doctors here. I'll call you after, okay? Bye, Nick."

**St. Joseph Medical Center  
Tuesday, September/15/2009**

I handed Brandi back the phone as I wiped away a tear that run down my left cheek, and then wrapped my arms around my stomach, it had been hurting badly almost all week. Though I had played it off just because I wanted to rehearse for the tour, I couldn't cancel it and disappoint the fans.

The door to our room opened and I heard Brandi end the call with Nick and Demi. The doctor looked kind of like Patrick Dempsey on Greys Anatomy, same perfect hair and sweet smile. He carried a chart and stood beside me.

"Hello Miley, the test results are back." I saw his face fall a little bit, the smile turning into a hard line across his face. The pain in my stomach grew.

"It's something bad, isn't it?" I asked, speaking for the first time in an hour. I knew something bad was going to happen the minute the doctor left with the same frown on his face that he had now. He tried to smile, but he couldn't fool me.

He took a step and sat down on the edge of my bed, taking one of my hands into his large ones, he stared directly into my eyes as he spoke. It was soft, just like Patrick's, and sweet as he tried to tell me the news as lightly as he could.

"The baby is gone Miley, you've had a miscarriage."

**brandicyrus** won't be checking in for a while, more important things to focus on.

* * *

Review? Next one might not be out for a while, I'm going away for a week or two, with all my cousins. One computer and 8 cousins equal no computer time. Sorry :(

**XoXo**  
**GonnaBreakaway**


	22. Call Me

**Camp Rock Set**  
**Wednesday, September/16/2009**

I had been staring at him for at least half an hour now while Brenda picked out the outfit for today's shooting. His stylist had to ask him a question 3 times before he would answer her. Clearly Brandi had called him last night, something had happened to Miley.

The minute I had on my outfit for the day, I grabbed his hand and dragged him out of his chair. He was so lost in his thoughts; he didn't even ask me where I was taking him. I dragged to the edge of the set of the camp stage where he would be shooting today.

Finally away from the cast and crew, I took a good look at his face. His usual warm brown eyes were almost black, a really dark coffee colour. His face held shock, anger and hurt all wrapped into one. He crossed his arms across his chest, shivering from the wind in only a black sweater and jeans, and was biting on his lower lip. The boy looked like he was in pain.

"What did Brandi say?" I asked. He had turned away from me, starring at the lake. He glanced back at me, only for a moment before turning back. "I know she called you Nick, that's the only thing that you've been worried about for the past few months, Miley. Is she sick? Is the baby sick?" I rambled, anger growing 'cause he wouldn't even look back towards me.

"Damn it, Nick!" I yelled, grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around. I gasped when I saw the streaks of tears across his cheeks. His lips were quivering too.

"What baby, Demi?" He voice shook along with his body, and it wasn't from the wind. "What baby? She killed it, the baby is gone, Dems. Miley killed it."

I had the sudden urge to slap him, but I some sense of self control. Instead I fought back the lump in my throat and started yelling.

"Did you just say that? Did you REALLY just say that, Nick? How dare you even think that? You don't know how excited Miley was, Nick. Sure, it ruined both of your careers, but she was so EXCITED to be having this baby with you. I can't believe you, the Nick Jonas who stuck by her through everything so far, would think that she would kill the baby on purpose." I saw him roll his eyes and turn away from me again. My self control then ran out, I hit his arm as hard as I could.

He turned back to me, and grabbed my hand, tightly. "I wanted the baby too, Demi! It wasn't even born yet, but I still loved it with everything in me. So don't go lecturing me, Miley should have been more careful!" His voice cracked at the end. He dropped my hand and turned away again.

"How did it happen? How did the baby die?" I asked, my voice quivering too. I waited, but he didn't answer till I asked him again.

"I don't know, I kind of chucked my phone at the wall last night after Brandi told me about the miss carriage," he explained.

I let out a sarcastic laugh. "Are you serious? You're freaking out at Miley for somehow killing your baby, when you don't even know the full story!" I yelled, storming off before he could reply.

**Wonder world Tour Bus**

**Wednesday, September/16/2009**

_"Miscarriages happen in 20% of recognized pregnancies, for no reason at all. Miley does not drink, smoke or do drugs. From the look of it, she has done an excellent job or carrying this baby. It' is the abnormality of her womb that most likely caused it, Mrs. Cyrus," the doctor explained. He had sat us down in his office to explain some details while Miley ran some final tests. _

_"Miley will be going through a very rough patch right now, and she'll need all the support she can to get through this. I could tell she wanted the baby, and how hurt she was when I told the news. If she wants to be alone, let her be alone. But when she wants to talk, be sure you're listening. Just give her your shoulder to lean on. Don't talk, just listen. Alright? But I know that the best thing for her right now would be with Nick, she needs him the most right now, the most."_

She hadn't come out of her room since last night, had her iPod on blast and starred out the window as we drove back to LA. They had cancelled the next week of shows, announcing that Miley was sick. It wasn't exactly a lie. The crew was packing up the stage and equipment as we drove back.

We thought about continuing the show at first, there was no baby to worry about hurting anymore. But I doubt Miley would be strong enough to do it. She barely got up this morning to go to the bathroom, and hardly spoke. Wrapped in the bed covers and blaring her iPod, her eyes looked almost, dead.

I flipped through more channels and sipped some coffee with Mom sitting beside me. Wrapping myself in my blanket, I prepared for a marathon of 'Friends', and waited for Miley to come out of her room, when my cell rang. The caller ID read **DEMI**.

"Hey, Nick told you, I'm guessing," I said as I answered the call. My voice was monotone. I barely heard Demi from the roar of the bus driving along the highway, and the laughter coming from the TV screen.

"Okay, what the heck happened?"

**ddlovato** mileycyrus call me when you see this? Please?

* * *

Beter than nothing, right? School starts in 7 days. Kill me now.

**GonnaBreakaway**


	23. Thank for the Memories

**Camp Rock Set  
Wednesday, September/16/2009**

I watched as the extra dancers ran around on stage, joking around and completely happy as I sat off to the side, strumming my guitar, lyrics for a new song roaming around in my head.

I hadn't spoken to Demi for the rest of the day, unless we had a scene together. I was scared she would attack me again, for being such an idiot this morning, which I was. She glared at me whenever they set up for a scene, and we had to do scenes over and over because she wasn't acting cherry enough. Obviously, I was the reason.

Joe and Kevin were wondering what was happening between us, because I'd been to big of a coward to tell them. Tish probably called my Dad though, they would know by the end of tonight. But I'd been avoiding them all day too, along with pretty much everyone else. I didn't want to be with anyone, or talk to them, only Miley.

People were starting to find out, before her rep even announced the news. I read the hate last night, tons of people emailing her horrible thing on Twitter and YouTube, anywhere. It broke my heart that she would get so much hate, for something she had no control over.

I almost had the chorus thought out when Demi plopped down beside me in her red dress for the song number we were shooting. She stared at me for a few minutes before she spoke at all.

"She's hurting Nick, more than you will ever know. And as her best friend, it's my duty to defend her against idiotic boyfriends. But even then, I'm sorry I went off on you. You know I love you. But I just couldn't believe you would actually blame her for something like this. She would never hurt a fly Nick, let alone her own baby," she spoke in the softest voice I'd ever heard from her, she was usually very loud and obnoxious.

I hesitated before speaking again, not really knowing what to say. "I know I'm a terrible person for thinking those things Dem, but what was I supposed to do?" I asked, setting me guitar down. The one Miley and I had written 'Before The Storm' on.

"Be there for her, Nick. She heard the phone call between you and Brandi. She thinks she's a murderer Nick, because of what you've been saying. She thinks you hate her, and that she has no one. Her fans are already turning on her, not you too. You need to be there for her, tell her what you said on the radio before, and she'll be fine." There was a pain in my heart as she spoke, explaining how bad Miley was doing. Staying in her room all day, her tour being cancelled, her fans finding out.

"I need to go to LA Dem, I have to go see her."

She smiled in approval. "Good, but you can't leave till Friday, remember? Shooting schedule and what not." She saw my face fall. "BUT, there is the beauty of the cell phone. Go leave her a message, her Mom said she won't take phone calls. John won't be ready for another couple of minutes anyway." I nodded, taking the phone and running to the farthest end of the set, with no one around.

I knew her number by heart, already thinking of what I would say in the message. But I was surprised when I heard her voice on the other side of the line.

**Cyrus Bathroom  
Wednesday, September/16/2009**

I watched the Goosebumps cover my arms, suddenly I was shivering, though the bathroom window was closed and the heater was on. I sat in the bath tub, in my short shorts and bra, a hand over my stomach. A bottle of pain medication I had taken a couple months ago sitting beside me, empty.

My phone rang from the ledge the held the soap a couple feet away. I almost didn't pick it up, till I recognized the ring tone. It was Nick.

"Hey." I was barely audible.

"Hey, baby girl," he whispered, I felt the lump almost clog my throat.

"I thought you wouldn't call," I wondered, the pills numbing my body.

"'Cause I was being an insensitive jerk. How're you doing? Demi told me that you were sleeping in your room all day. Are you okay?" he asked. He sounded so sweet; I'd almost convinced myself that he didn't care about me anymore. But it sounded like he did, like he was worried about me. That he loved me.

It was when I realised what a huge mistake I had made.

"Help me, Nick."

"Of course, baby girl. What can I do?" he asked, oblivious to what I meant.

"I just took a bottle of pain killers. And this phone is suddenly getting really heavy, and my eyes are drooping. I'm getting really... really tired, Nick. I made a mistake, help me," I spoke as loud as I could. I waited for the silence to break on the other side.

"Oh my, Miley, just stay with me, okay? Just wait one second, and stay with me!" I tried my hardest to keep my eyes open, straightening my back and trying to stay awake. I heard him yelling on the other side, for Demi, I think. Everything was suddenly getting really quiet.

"Miley, MILEY?" He yelled frantically, hurting my ears.

"I'm still here," I whispered. "I'm barely holding on, Nick."

"Miley, nothing is going to happen, okay? I have Demi calling your Mom. She should be up there in seconds. Just stay with me, alright? Talk to me. Talk to me about the best day of your life, just keep talking," he told me. I smiled faintly, thinking of my most favourite day.

"The day I met you, I knew the second I saw you, that we were soul mates. June 11th was a day marked in history for me," I explained, smiling as I remembered his bush of a hair, and how the sun made his eyes twinkle. I thought of when we took that picture together, his smile so big; I thought it would break his face in half. I still had that picture on my billboard in my room; I looked it at every day.

"Miley? Baby girl, I need you to keep talking okay? Please don't leave me." My heart broke as I heard his voice crack.

"I'm sorry, Nick," I whispered as I heard my Mother bursting into the bathroom and screaming in shock. "I love you, Prince Charming. I'll always love you."

I smiled again as I let the drugs overpower my body, my eyes drooping shut, listening to the cries of my Mom and Nick slowly fades away.

**mileycyrus** Thanks for all the memories. Goodbye.  
[**mileycyrus** has deleted her Twitter page]

* * *

Look who survived 3 weeks of High School..I'm already crushing hard on a senior. Kinda creepy.

Sorry my stories are always so dark and twisty, I like 'em like this though.

In other news, I'm sorry for no updates for weeks on end. I either have writers block, too lazy, or to depressed. But obviously you don't care. You just want the story. I'll try for the next one to come out sooner, don't count on anything though.

NowPlaying;  
**Mama's Song -Carrie Underwood**  
Been on repeat.

**XoXo**  
**GonnaBreakaway**


	24. Is She Okay?

**LA Hospital**

**Thursday, September/17/2009**

_'She's going to make a full recovery.' _

That knife that had been twisting my insides into knots was suddenly gone when I heard Tish speak those words. But my head still felt like a tornado had ran through it, and that wasn't going to change for a while. At least until I saw her for myself.

The doctor that had treated Miley came into the waiting room now, I listened as my Dad put an arm around my shoulder, holding me up. "Psych is going to be down in about an hour, they'll be asking Miley some questions when she wakes up. She'll be admitted into psychiatric care soon after. She'll be kept there for about 6 weeks, where afterwards she'll be given medication. It's essential that she takes this for the specific amount of time that they tell her, for her to get better." he explained.

I felt those knives twisting my insides again.

"Miley's not crazy," I spoke, my voice barely above a whisper, but I knew they all had heard, including the Doctor, still in his scrubs. "She's not crazy, we're taking her home as soon as she wakes up. She doesn't need psych or whatever else you call it. She's not crazy." I felt my body starting to shake a bit, and Dad trying to calm me down.

"I understand that Nick, but any patient like Miley is required to go through psych before being able to be discharged," he tried to explain to me, his voice implied that he though I was an idiot.

"Patient like Miley? You mean suicidal? Depressed? She's not suicidal, she asked for my help, didn't she? She didn't want to die, she made a mistake, and she's just been going through a rough patch, losing the baby and all. Miley is not crazy, she's not depressed. She's not." My voice was rising in anger, and I wondered who I was trying to convince, the Doctor, or myself?

"I'm sorry Nick." His face almost showed sympathy as he nodded his head and stepped out. My knees gave out, the knives were attacking my stomach again, I fell back onto the chair.

"She's not... She's not suicidal." My voice was breaking, Miley's parents and mine surrounding me.

"We know, honey. Everything's gonna be alright, she's going to be fine, I promise. How about you go see her, and see for yourself. The Doctor said it was fine, but she needs her rest, so don't be to long, alright? Go on in," Tish whispered, squeezing my hand. I looked at her through blurry eyes and nodded before walking in.

**Room W4-611**

**Thursday, September/17/2009**

You know how Stephanie Meyer described how beautiful vampires were? Their ice pale skin, and cool eyes? Miley looked ten times more beautiful than anyone could try to be. There was a skylight above her bed, the sun shone directly on her. She looked like an angel.

I took a step in, my lips quivering and tears threatening to spill over, carrying my guitar on my back. The beeping sound of the monitors and machines keeping silence away, I walked quietly up to Miley's bedside.

I gave her a kiss before sitting down; her lips were dry and chapped. All her makeup had been washed off, she looked even more beautiful. I brushed away some hair from her forehead, the rest of her hair fanned out behind her on the powder blue pillow. I took a seat on a wooden stool beside the bed, pulling it closer to her. I smiled faintly at the teddy bears sitting on the windowsill, with 'LOVE NOAH!" scribbled onto home-made cards beside them.

Slipping my guitar onto my lap, I began to lightly strum the strings, whispering the lyrics of 'Hello Beautiful.'

I sang the last note; strum the last strings on the guitar, before she opened up her gorgeous blue eyes. They were a darker blue today, like the ocean right before the sun sets. Exactly like that colour.

"Hello, beautiful," I whispered, reaching for her hand. She pulled away.

"Don't." I strained to her voice, it was so quiet. She tried to back away from me, placing her hand as far away from me as she could. Her eyes darkened even more. "Just leave."

Her eyes were cold, but I saw the twinkle of a tear. I grabbed her hand again, refusing to let go when she resisted. She turned away from me, giving up. I slipped off the guitar and placed it on the ground, sitting on her bedside.

"Please go, Nick." There was a crack in her voice.

I let go of her soft, cold hand, holding her pale face in my hands instead. I waited till she had no choice but to stare back at me.

"I am not leaving you. You have no choice in that, you're stuck with me. Nothing is or will ever change that, because... you need help," I choked out. "And I will be here while you get better, and long that. I'm going to be here, whether you like it or not. Do you understand that?" I tried to sound firm, but the lump in my throat was making it almost physically impossible for me to speak.

Her eyes grew softer, but the tears spilled down her cheeks. I wiped them off with my thumb. Her lips were quivering, as if she were in a snow storm.

"Are you cold?" I asked, pulling the blanket over her, but her hands stopped me.

"I am so, so sorry," she whispered, her lips starting to quiver again. "Don't ever leave me again, please?" The way her voice was so weak, and dead, I felt the pain in my chest grow.

"Never again, as long as you promise me something too. Do you not realise how much you scared me? Not to mention your parents, Demi?" I bit my tongue when I realised what I was doing, the last thing she needed was a scolding.

"You don't think I realise that, Nick? But I couldn't, handle it. I cannot handle it anymore. I refuse to deal with the world's bullshit," she explained. "And the fact that I murdered a freaking baby, OUR baby. Murderer's get the death sentence, don't they?" she asked.

**DLovato Sent to NJonas**

**Please tell me she is okay, please. **

**

* * *

**

Luke Pasqualino is freaking hot. All I got too say.

Review if you want :)

XoXo  
GonnaBreakaway


	25. We're All Going to Be Fine

****

**LA Hospital  
****Sunday, September/20/2009**

It was kind of funny, the way they tried to creep into the hospital like ants, and watching the security men Disney had hired all but throw them 50 feet into the air, making sure they never came back again.

It had only been three days, people had seen Miley's family and I around the hospital, as much as we tried to hide. Miley's publicist was planning on a statement sooner or later, to try and put a rest to the rumours. But what were they going to say? The former Disney princess had tried to commit suicide?

It shot a shiver up my spine, whenever I thought about it. The way her voice had sounded over the phone only days ago, the way she looked laying in the hospital bed, surrounded by machines and equipment.

_"Murderer's get the death sentence, don't they?"_

That one sentence had been replaying in the head ever since that day, when I sat by her bedside and stayed there the whole night.

I'd only went to go see her once, yesterday. And it scared me so much that I had been sitting out here in the waiting room all day instead of with her. She sounded worse than before. If she hadn't been laying right before me, I wouldn't have recognized her from her voice.

"Nick?" I glanced behind me, the room black and white from my glasses, to see Selena, wearing baggy clothes and a fedora hat. I couldn't recognize her either.

We walked out of the waiting room and out to the large balcony outside, the wind almost instantly blowing Selena's hat off. "Oh!" she laughed, grabbing it before it flew down the front lawn. I tried to smile with her, but it had been kind of hard lately.

"How're you doing Nick?" she asked, after a few moment of silence.

I shrugged, shoving my hands in my pockets and leaning against the railing, facing her.

"I'd never think we'd be here, that Miley would be admitted into a psyche ward and on antidepressants. I'm trying to be strong but I'm falling apart constantly, I can barely visit here for over 15 minutes because I'm afraid I'll start crying and scare her. It's the last thing she needs right now." Selena started to object, shaking her head side to side.

"What she needs right now, Nick? She needs you. The put up the walls, brave face Nick, or the Nick that tears down the walls and lets himself get upset, no matter which version of yourself you show to her, it's better than completely avoiding her for 'her own good," she explained, making air quotes with her hands. "She needs you there with her, Nick, along with her other friends and family. So, please, just stop avoiding her like this. It's not doing her any good." She let out a breath, finishing her rant, and adjusting her glasses.

"But what the heck do I do? Talk to her, because she's never up for that, and this is Miley we're talking about," I asked.

"Alright, one, Miley isn't Miley right now, ya know? The pills and drugs they have her taking, they're changing her so that she doesn't get ill again. But sooner or later, the good ol' non-stop talking Miley will come back, I promise. Till then, just go and sit with her. You don't have to talk at all, just sit there with her and hold her hand. If she's sleepy, lay there with her and let her sleep on your chest. Don't feel the need to fill every minute with talking, or asking questions. Just go, be with her." She smiled and started to push me through the doors, before I pushed back and stopped her.

"One second, how do you know all this? You're like, some encyclopaedia or something," I asked, in disbelief.

Her smile softened. "The minute I heard from Demi, I sat on the computer 3 hours straight, just researching, after freaking out and everything. I was just preparing myself for whatever I might see," she explained.

"Well, thank you, you little nerd. You sure you don't want to see her first? I don't mind," I asked.

"Don't try to get out of this, stop being such a woos. Go, be with her. I'll see her some other time."

"Promise? 'Cause she needs you as much as she needs me," I said, rubbing my temple. My head was beginning to pound.

"Promise." She stuck out her pinkie, her smile so big, her eyes were slits. "Pinkie swears are legit, you don't need to worry Nick. I'll come by some other time."

I chuckled. "You're such a kid, Sel. But thank you Sel."

**SellyG sent to DemsL  
****She's fine. He's fine. We're all just going to be fine Dems. See you soon. **

**

* * *

**

Enjoy. It's kind of filler though.

** GonnaBreakaway**


	26. The Day You Smile Again

**Dr. Marie's Office  
****Monday, January/4/2010 **

"It's 2010, was I stupid for thinking she would have been better by now? Back to her old self?" I asked, rocking back and forth on the leather recliner. Dr. Marie sat across from me, on a similar chair, leaned back, pen and notepad in hand. Her designer glasses had slipped onto the bridge of her nose, she hadn't bothered to push them back up.

"Nick, you have been told that since Miley has been put on meds, they will take at least 6-8 to get the patient back to their normal self. And Miley has gone through something very traumatic; she's not going to be 'her old self, for a while, I'm afraid." I shrugged, hearing those words way too many times now. Was I so wrong for expecting that she'd turn out different than the rest of the patients there?

"Yeah, but she's MILEY, do you understand that? She's not like most people, I was sure she'd be quick to recover. Maybe then I can finally stop spending my time over here, and spend it with instead," I scoffed, glaring at her.

"Then why ARE you here, Nick? You've been saying that all week, how it's so stupid that you're here. No one's forcing you to come, you can leave right now," she said in a bitter tone.

I paused for a minute before talking again. "Demi, my friend for years now, caught me doing something in Miley's room 2 weeks ago, that didn't really make her happy," I explained, examining my worn out Converse rather than looking at Marie.

"I see, what exactly did you do that made her send you to a shrink?" she asked, clearly interested now. I didn't look up, but I could picture her bright red hair fanning over her shoulder as she wrote notes about me on that tiny little pad.

"I... found a blade in Miley's room. I got upset, and kind of curious."

_**-Dec. 17/2009-**_

_Her room was all cleaned up, for the first time in months. Clothes rumpled up and thrown on the floor were taken to the drycleaners, her many books back in their home on the bookshelf. Demi and Selena had helped Tish clean up her closet, finally putting the designer dresses and many pairs of shoes back in the closets. The envy on their faces while they picked up all the pretty clothes had been mildly hilarious. _

_I was sitting in her room today, all the boys and I had been coming here almost every day to keep Noah and Braison company. Reading through one of her books, I had sliced my finger on the edge of the paper. I ran into her bathroom, looking for a band aid to stop the bleeding, looking deep into the back of the bathroom cupboard, when I found the blade instead. _

_It was a small square; the corners pricked my sliced finger as I held it up to the light. Miley's initial was written on it with black sharpie. _

_A whole assortment of emotions came running through my body, frustration, anger, the tears came last. _

_She'd sworn to a shrink in the hospital that she never had cut before the attempt, but I found it so hard to believe her when I looked at the little metal square in my hand. Had she cut herself? My head was yelling at me, "Of course she did, you idiot! Look at what you're holding there, with her name on it!" But my heart was telling me the opposite, "If she said she didn't, she didn't. Why would she lie?" But my head was winning as of now._

_I got curious though, how must it feel to do it? Break the outer layer of yourself and watch the beads of red pop out? I'd read stories, watched TV shows about self harm. People had said they felt better when they did it, but what was so nice about it? My curiosity over powered me again, I jumped up onto the granite countertop and lifted my shirt sleeve, beginning to lightly stroke the blade across my arm, back and fourth, back and fourth. _

_That's when Demi barged into the room. _

_"Nicholas Jerry-!" she cut off, finding the world famous singer, sitting on his girlfriends bathroom counter top, a blade beginning to press down on his left arm. "WHAT THE HECK?" she yelled. I watched her sprint from Miley's bed to me, grabbing the blade and throwing across the bathroom. I heard a big clanking noise when it hit the bathtub. She grabbed my face, that's when I noticed the tears that had been rolling down my cheeks. Where'd those come from? _

_"What the hell were you doing? Who gave you that blade? How dare you do that, especially after everything Miley and everyone else has been going through, are you stupid? How could you even think about hurting yourself when everyone else, including me, is so worried about Miley? I can't be worrying about you too, alright?" she explained, her voice starting to quiver. She pulled me off the counter and dragged me to Miley's bed, pushing me down on it. I looked up at her through blurry eyes._

_"I found it here, looking for a band aid 'cause I had cut my finger," I saw her look at me suspiciously. "PAPER CUT. I know Miley had said that she hadn't cut herself before but I my head keeps on telling me that she did. So I got curious, alright? I wondered how it felt if she had done it." My voice had started to quiver too. The curiosity reason sounded pretty weak. She didn't believe me. _

_She grabbed my face again, kind of like an older sister would after catching her little brother doing something bad, even though she was only a couple months older. "You will never do that again, I don't care if you're curious or not, I can't have you doing that again. Do you realise how upset Miley would be if she found out?" she asked._

_"You aren't going to tell her, right?" It would kill Miley, which I knew._

_"No, she needs to focus on getting better. I want her out of that hospital right away." I felt that pain in chest when I pictured her there, surrounded by shrinks and doctors, getting her blood and asking her questions. That blank look on her face made the ache hurt even worse. _

_"I want her out too," I whispered, placing a hand over my heart and trying to make the ache stop._

"You have some great friends, Nick. Have you thought about cutting yourself since then? Because this is actually really serious, I need you to understand that," Marie explained, finally pushing her glasses back up.

"Nope, I made sure Demi threw away the blade too. I've been thinking about it though. Maybe I was upset about it almost being Christmas, and that Miley would have to spend it in that cellar they call a hospital, instead of with her family, you know?" She had counted down the New Years down alone too, visiting hours ended at 8:30.

Marie looked like she was thinking really hard about something, biting on the back of the blue pen, her eyebrows knit together. "Let me ask you something Nick, did you feel bad about that? That Miley was spending the holidays in a hospital, while everyone else was back at home, with their families?"

I thought about it for a while, staring at the clock watching the minutes past. "I did. I felt bad that she was spending her favourite holiday with a bunch of doctors."

"Miley was going to have a baby, right? Your baby, actually." I nodded, everyone knew after that radio show.

"Then Nick, do you think that maybe that's why you attempted to cut yourself? You knew how much Miley was hurting, in the hospital for months, on meds and what not. In the back of your head, you convinced yourself that you were the reason that she was depressed after the miscarriage, and attempted suicide. I think that's why you had tried to cut, not because you were curious, but because you wanted to hurt yourself just as bad as Miley has been hurting."

The pain in the heart came back. "I had felt responsible for it, if I hadn't gotten her pregnant and left for Camp Rock instead of being with her; she wouldn't be there right now." She was writing furiously, looking at me with sympathy at the same time.

"We're actually out of time, Nick, but I may have some ideas that would cheer her up. And would make you feel better about yourself too. Unless you weren't planning on coming?" she asked, her eyes hopeful as she placed the notepad and pen onto the side table.

"I'll come, I'll definitely come. Anything to see her smile again," I promised, lifting myself off the recliner and shaking her hand. I was about to let go but she held on, I looked up at her.

"You're a good guy Nick, and Miley's going to be fine, it's just going to take longer than you expected. I'll see you next week, alright?" I nodded, smiling a rare smile. She had a smile kind of like Miley's.

**nickjonas** can't wait for the day where you're smiling like old times again.

* * *

Happy News Years Eve/New Years Day to all of you. Hope you have an amazing 2011, thanks for reading and sticking around all year :)

Merry beleated Christmas too!

**XoXo**  
**GonnaBreakaway**


	27. Waiting

Whether this is a result of sudden inspiration for the first time in 6 months, or procrastination, this is long overdue. Enjoy.

* * *

**Cyrus House**

**Thursday, March 11, 2010**

Sleep, was that too much too ask? It wasn't a major request. I wasn't acting for world peace or a marriage proposal from Orlando Bloom, I just wanted to sleep.

I shot death glares at the back of Nick's head; his mop of curls had been cut short. He wore his usual white tee and jeans, while I was dragged across the house in PJ's, my hair a bunch of tangled strands that I hadn't combed out yet today. It was almost 4.

The house was empty, though the many birds and dogs ran through the halls, one of the younger puppies almost tripped Nick and I while he led me into the kitchen.

"Nick, just let me go back to bed!" I snapped, he refused tell me what was going on. He merely glanced back at me, smiled that tiny grin, and continued leading me towards the kitchen. I seriously considered whether kicking him in the crotch and running back to my bed was too mean, but I was practically falling asleep on my feet.

He finally led me into the kitchen; a familiar smell of cookie dough filled the room. I saw a single sheet of paper lying beside the many utensils sprayed out on the granite counter tops.

"Mamaw's recipe for her chocolate chips cookies," I whispered. The memories of baking them every Christmas in Nashville ran through my mind, all of us kids would eventually start a food fight. Braison would chase me around the house with a chocolate covered spoon, aiming for my hair. I would always scream and fight back with a handful of sugar.

I turned back and saw Nick smiling ear to ear, holding two aprons in hand. He handed one to me, slipping one on and quickly tying the strings, helping me with mine. His fingers lingered along my neck while tying the knot; they felt warm against my cold skin.

He whipped me around, excitement filling his eyes. They matched the deep brown of the chocolate chips. "So here's the plan for today, we're going to make the cookies that you used to make all the time with your family. While the cookies are in the oven, you will get dressed and we'll go for a bike ride like we used to all the time. Your Mom is just out in the back with Noah. They're doing some arts and crafts project; they'll keep an eye on the cookies. Afterwards..." he pulled me along the countertops, out of the kitchen and into the small den that Braison, Noah and I hung out when Mom and Dad had guests over.

There were pillows and blankets set up on the main couch, a box set of FRIENDS on one of the side table, my favourite show. I looked around, it was simple, but the candles were set up around the room, plates and forks set on the small wooden table sitting in front of the couch, I loved it.

"Nick, what is this?" I asked.

"After we get back from the bike ride, I'll make some Mac 'n Cheese, and we'll watch FRIENDS for the rest of the night. Or we could watch some other movie, if you don't want to watch that, your choice. Do you like it?" he asked, his eyes hopeful, like a little puppy.

"Of course I love it," I whispered, a lump rising in my throat seeing him acting so careful around me. I wanted to get excited about this, smile for once, but I felt nothing.

He saw my sad attempt at a smile. A look of disappointment filled his eyes for a moment and his hopeful smile faltered again before he was pulling my back to the kitchen.

**Cyrus House**

**Thursday, March 11, 2010**

It was almost 9; we were both sprawled on the couch, a large afghan covering us. He had his arm behind my head, while I saw with my knees up to my chest. The day hadn't gone as perfectly as Nick had hoped.

The cookies had burnt a little, but Noah currently sat in the kitchen, devouring them with Braison. I hadn't felt like driving my bike like he wanted, so we went for a walk instead. He wasn't in that great of a mood when we got back, even though he tried to cover it with large grins and too many jokes. He was quickly losing patience with me, just like everyone else was. I didn't really blame them if they all eventually just gave up and left.

"Oh, look, look! I have elbows!" Nick chuckled at Monica and Pheobe on the TV screen, looking down at me, probably expecting me to laugh. Pheobe had always been my favourite FRIEND.

I guess his patience finally ran out. He suddenly clicked the TV off and shot off of the couch, making me jump a little. He began to pace the room, holding his head. It was a couple minutes before he said anything.

"What the hell do I have to do, Miley? What is it going to take to get the old you back here, because I don't know how much of this new one I can take," he whispered. His voice was cracking but his eyes were narrowed.

"What do you mean?" was the only thing I managed to whisper, though my temper was suddenly rising too, seeing him look at me with some sort of disappointment.

"You're practically dead! I don't remember the last time I saw you smile, Miley! Damn, you're nickname was Smiley. And now it looks as if actually pains you to try to curl the corners of your mouth. It's been MONTHS; everyone has gotten over everything that happened. We all dealt with it, Miley. It seems like you're putting in no effort at all to get better." I felt heat rushing through my body again. For once I didn't feel like I was standing in a snowstorm anymore.

"No effort?" I yelled. Nick jumped back a little; I hadn't spoken above a whisper since I came back from the hospital.

"You think I want to feel like this?" I asked. "You think I want that guilt or that feeling that someone is just pulling and twisting at my heart 24 hours a day? Nick, I would just love to not feel this guilt anymore, not feel so numb all the time. I want to be happy again, I want to smile and laugh again," I broke off, my voice cracking too. He began to step towards me, looking apologetic. I held up my hands in defence, backing away from him.

'"No, you listen to me. I lost a baby, a human life. I am not going to just get over it in a couple of weeks like you did, alright? I know its taking a long time, and I wouldn't blame you if you gave up on me. But this is not something I'm just going to get over, alright?" I sighed, curling back onto the couch and holding my head in my hands.

In moment his arms were wrapped around me, holding my head against his chest, rubbing my back.

"I'm sorry for saying all those things, Miles. I shouldn't have said them," his voice was muffled against my hair.

"But they were true." He began to shake his head, but I raised my head and stared at him.

"I'm tired of feeling like this Nick. I want to get better, instead of just hiding away from the world in my bed." This sudden new found determination was filling my head, pushing the thoughts of worthlessness far away from my brain.

"Good, because we've all been waiting for the return of Smiley Miley for a long time now."

* * *

A lots been going on for the past six months, that I won't bore you with. But I'll probably have another chapter up soon, because schools over by next week :) Anyways, I'm sorry for the long wait.

-me.


End file.
